The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas
by Alenor Peredhel
Summary: Avnean and Legolas are twins. Connected through a mindlink they must overcome the hardships of growing up and accepting responsibility....... I accept anoymous reviews.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only people who are mine is Avnean.

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap1-The Beginning-

"_Naneth_?" Avnean tugged on the long hem of mother's skirt. She ignored the chatting Elven voices above her that signaled that her mother was in a conversation, which meant that it was a very bad time to try and talk to her, but it was important.

"Hush, hush, my child in a moment," her mother replied absently to the repeated tugging on her skirt while she talked.

"_Naneth_," Avnean persisted pulling on the green skirt again, harder this time. She continued to ignore the talking voices above her, as her mother conversed with the other Elves of the dinner feast. "_Naneth_!"

"Avnean," her mother sighed, dropping down to her child's height so she could look her straight in the eye. "_Naneth_'s busy right now. What's wrong?"

"Um," Avnean put a finger to her lips and looked at her mother with her green-brown eyes. Now that she slightly thought about it perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell her _Naneth_ this. Legolas _was _being bad though. "_Naneth_, Legolas's being bad. He's going to scare the Lady."

"The Lady of Lothlorien?" her mother asked, now completely interested. She was looking at Avnean intently.

"Uh-huh," Avnean nodded enthusiastically. "I know." She tapped her forehead. "Legolas is being bad. Really bad."

"Thank you my Avnean," her mother smiled. "I'll go warn the Lady and punish your brother."

"Not hard _Naneth_," Avnean pleaded. "I hurt too." She tapped her forehead again and smiled, lifting her arms. "Up!"

Her mother lifted Avnean up into her arms, without a word of rebuke. "Now where's your brother?"

"Um. . ." Avnean thought hard. "The flet!"

"Then let's go to the flet and stop that brother of yours," she laughed. Carefully her mother picked her way across the crowded hall, offering smiles and hello's for those that she passed. When they came to the end of the Great Hall they both saw that Thranduil was standing at the door, as if waiting for them.

"Where are you two going?" Thranduil asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. He was wearing his autumn crown and in the flickering torchlight his blue eyes looked like fire.

"Legolas is being bad," Avnean answered, sounding proud of herself.

"He's planning on scaring the Lord and Lady," Avnean's mother explained in further detail.

Thranduil raised a delicate eyebrow again. "Is he then? Well then my lady's please stop him."

"Yes Father," Avnean saluted him with a smile. "We're going to stop him!"

"Hurry along then," Thranduil rushed them into the hall.

The two girls traveled silently down the empty hallways, filled only with the flickering torchlight, until they came to the Lord and Lady's flet in the beech trees.

As they came towards their flet Avnean began to notice that the birds were singing and the smell of winter to come was playing on the wind. The gentle touch of it all around her was making Avnean itchy to go and play and forget that her brother was in trouble.

"Later," her mother insisted, as she noticed Avnean's mind drifting. "First we find your brother. Where is he?"

"Um. . ." Avnean tapped her forehead once more, using the connection she felt in the back of her mind that linked her to her twin. "Behind the door at the top. Up!"

Her mother lifted the hem of her feast skirt, to make the ascent easier and started to the mount the stairs, Avnean still in her mother's arms.

"Legolas!" Avnean called up through the branches as they climbed. "Legolas you're in trouble! Big trouble! I told _Naneth_ you were being bad!" There was silence for a little while as they climbed higher.

/Avnean/ a small voice complained in her head, suddenly. /Hush! Please/ her twin sounded hurt and upset.

"He's mad at me _Naneth_," Avnean whispered, in a worried voice.

"It's all right," her mother assured her gently.

Avnean smiled warmly at her mother, reassured by the loving tone. "Up," she encouraged her mother. "Up, he's up. He told me to be quiet." She peered up at the beech leaves then added. "Shh," pushing a finger to her lips. "Shh."

"Up it is," she smiled and shifted Avnean's weight in her arms. She took hold of the wooden rail and continued to climb the stairs. During the climb, Avnean every once in a while heard Legolas's voice in her mind telling her to be quiet, as the girls mounted the spiraling stairs.

At the top of the stairs the two of them came upon a very startled sight. Legolas, dressed for the feast sat slumped on the top stair. His head was down, propped up by his hands, while the elbows rested on his knees. His golden hair hung messily across his face. Avnean could hear him sniffling, but already knew that she had made a mistake telling in tell her _Naneth_

"_Naneth_, let's go. Legolas can scare them," she tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Go!"

Her mother very tuned to their relationship of the twins'minds set Avnean down gently. "It's too late now Avnean. Come sit down and we'll surprise the Lord and Lady in another way."

"I wanted to scare them though," Legolas sniffed looking up. He brushed a hand across his eyes.

Feeling acutely aware that her twin was depressed, Avnean pattered to his side and sat down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling guilty that she had told their _Naneth_. Avnean put her arms around Legolas and held him in a tight hug. A moment later Legolas put his own arms around Avnean. Their minds bond together comforting them more thoroughly then the hug could ever do.

"We'll scare them in a different way," her mother suggested, using her earlier words that the twins had forgotten she had said. "We'll scare them by surprise."

"Surprise?" both asked at once, startled out of their tranquil hug. "How?"

"Sit and be patient my children," she hushed them. "Come sit here and I will sing really quiet so that they won't hear us, when they come up the steps."

Avnean and Legolas looked at each other, silently conversing through their feelings and then smiled. They scrambled to each of their mother's sides and let her cradle them gently in her arms and rock them back and forth as she quietly sang to them.

Later that night, around midnight, when both twins had fallen asleep in their mother's arms, waiting for the Lord and Lady to arrive from the feast, Galadriel and Celeborn joined the Queen of Mirkwood on the steps. They looked at the sleeping twins smiling warmly.

"We heard about it," Galadriel said softly coming forward. "Do you need any help carrying them back to their room?"

"No, you go to bed, you've had a long day," the Queen answered in a low whisper. "I'll manage by myself."

"Galadriel why don't you go inside? I'll help the Lady," Celeborn issued his wife into the room, after his low words that the Queen did no catch.

After a slight withering glance at her husband Galadriel slipped through the door of the flet, knowing that there was more that Celeborn had not said. When she left Celeborn looked down at the sleeping twins, still cradled in their mother's arms.

He sighed inwardly; both Galadriel and him knew that Avnean and Legolas were supposed to be identical twins, not fraternal twins. He couldn't understand what had happened during the birth to make them look so different.

While Avnean's hair was golden brown and her eyes were a warm green-brown, Legolas had the golden hair and the bright blue eyes of his father. Other than that startling change they were similar in all aspects, so that anyone would just assume that they were relatives, or brother and sister instead of actually twins. _Identical twins_, Celeborn reminded himself. In his minds eye could clearly remember the vision that had been given to him before their birth. He had been shown that they would be identical twins, the only difference that was supposed to be between them was that one was to be a girl and the other a boy. Visions never lied so how did it come to them looking so different? Was it do with their fate in life that being different would protect them from horrible fates that could not be avoided were they to be shown identical?

Shaking himself from his brooding thoughts, Celeborn lifted the sleeping weight of Avnean in his arms. The young Elven child, shifted and muttered something in her sleep. Legolas, sleeping his mother's arms did similar when she lifted him up. Looking across to the Queen he smiled at her warmly. "My lady you have very special children, guard them well in life for they have a great road of destiny ahead of them." He turned, leaving his mysterious words to hang and descended the stairs towards the twins' room.


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only people who are mine are Avnean.

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap2-Pain-

_Some years later-_

Legolas bent and carefully traced his fingers through the track of the deer he was hunting, or rather trying to. "He is no more then an hour ahead," he muttered, speaking to himself, painfully trying to ignore the countless guards that were surrounding him on all sides. They were supposed to be protecting him, but so far they had only succeeded in annoying him. The only comfort in the hunt, he drew was from his sister's thoughts and feelings that were nestled in the back of his head. She had promised not to bug him during his hunt, but still her furious thoughts kept coming through to Legolas.

/Etiquette/ she was fuming at the moment. /Embroidery! What am I going to use these useless skills for? This is pointless/

From where he was kneeling and checking out the deer track Legolas smiled into his knees, pitying his twin. Avnean hated anything remotely related to women work, the worst of it was to try and get her to sit still for etiquette and embroidery lessons. 'I guess that happens,' Legolas mused, careful to keep the thought hidden from Avnean, 'when you're linked with a man.' A thought came to mind and he shivered forcing it down. /Avnean/ he called instead. /I promise, I'll come back and rescue you, but I must tell you, my position is no better. Once again father has arrayed me with too many guards. We'll get away on our own hunt this eve./

/Gracious brother don't scare me/ Avnean scolded. /If you ever manage to get. . .oh dear, mother's giving me strange looks, _namarie_/ Her sudden farewell, wasn't truly in a sense 'farewell' it stated more or less the end of the conversation between them.

"My Prince?" Legolas raised his head to see the Captain of the Guard.

"Yes?" Legolas asked wearily.

"Were will you be headed now?" the Elf asked casually.

"Away from you," Legolas answered standing up. Thoughtfully, he ran a hand over his shortbow and set off, scanning the ground for further tracks. He had gone no more then twenty steps, when he had the distinct impression that Avnean was doing something wrong, and that positively had nothing to do with etiquette and embroidery.

/Avnean/ Legolas asked.

/I'm sneaking away, shh don't talk for the moment/

Legolas pressed his hand to his mouth to keep himself, from laughing out loud, no doubt there was a poor, unfortunate guard standing sentry just outside the door, waiting for the young rebellious princess to try and escape.

"My Prince is there something wrong?"

Legolas inwardly groaned, the amusing moment vanishing. Would he ever get them away from him? "Nothing I was thinking over which direction the deer went," he hastily lied to cover up his sister's actions. As far as he was concerned her escape attempt was succeeding and, he wasn't going to try to communicate with her, in case he startled her, though it was highly unlikely. "I have suddenly become weary," Legolas said standing up. "I've decided to call off the hunt, let the deer live one more day."

"As you wish my Prince," the Captain gave a formal bow. With a wave of his hand twenty Elves emerged from the trees and formed a tight formation around Legolas.

Legolas sighed, feeling his anger break, he was having quite enough of this mess. "I can walk!" he snapped. He pushed through the ring of Elves, stalking off. "I don't need fifty escorts to watch me!"

"My Prince!" a startled cry sounded from behind him.

Jumping at the urgency in the tone, Legolas looked up, just in time to see a large spider descend upon its silken thread and then blackness as pain engulfed him. He didn't even have time to retaliate. His last thought was of Avnean's own pain.

Avnean leaned against the wall of the hidden nook. Breathing hard, she swept a hand over her brow and pulled irritably at the hem of the dress she was wearing. _I escaped!_ It was the wondrous thought on her mind. She grinned happily, recalling the poor guard who hadn't suspected a thing, she would have to thank Legolas for that little trick.

Avnean rested her head against the cool stone and listened for any sounds of pursuit, there was no sound of it. _Got to get out of here. Into open air _Avnean thought, realizing that she couldn't stay hidden in the nook forever. She was still too close to the classroom. Carefully she peered around the corner of her nook, looking warily about. The hall was deserted, and she was relieved to remember that since it was such a nice day most Elves were outside enjoying the sun. Detaching herself from the shadowy wall Avnean slunk away down the hall, jumping at every tiny sound, afraid that someone would find her and drag her back to the classroom. She was determined not go back there and the comforting presence of Legolas helped calm down her shot nerves.

It was about halfway back to her room that things turned away from the intended plan. Avnean was moving quietly, quieter now that she had heard pursuit behind her and had attuned to her brother's presence even more to keep her nerves smooth. Avnean had been shifting carefully around a corner when a screaming pain shot through her mind. She crumbled to the floor screaming in the pain that flowed through the mind-link. _Legolas! Legolas! Legolas,_ she screamed in anguish. She grasped the sides of her head with curled fingers, trying to push the pain away. Something was happening; she had noticed that Legolas had been irritated about the guards and now the sudden pain. _What was it?_ The pain intensified, and she realized that they were bearing her brother back, but it was making her pain worse. _Didn't they remember the rules?_

Avnean screamed again as pain enveloped her. "Legolas!" she screamed aloud, falling onto her side in the hallway, curling into a ball.

"Avnean my daughter!"

Responding to the call Avnean opened her eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her mother was rushing towards her, concern etched into the lines on her face. "Legolas _Naneth_! Legolas, Legolas is hurt!" Avnean cried, her hand shooting and grasping at the hem of her mother's dress. "He's in so pain!"

"Hush Avnean my child," her mother soothed, dropping to her daughter's side. "He'll be all right."

"They're bringing him back! The pain's getting worse." Avnean sobbed. "Stop it mother stop the pain!"

She saw her mother's eyes flash dark with a surge of protective anger. "Do they not abide to the rules?" she asked darkly, before returning her attention to her pain-wracked daughter. "Rest." She gently placed her hand on her brow.

Gasping from the pain now, Avnean turned her head and descended into the blissful silence and pain-free blackness.

Arrana, Legolas and Avnean's mother gazed down at her twins. Their screams had both ended once they had been tenderly placed side by side in the Healing House outside of the main Palace. Cheery sunlight spilled through the windows in the room, warming the two Elves lying in their beds.

"My children," Arrana whispered smoothing hair from their brows. "This should not have happened." She looked at Legolas, where the real poison of the spider raged within, Avnean connected him through mind was only feeling what Legolas feeling. Arrana was glad that her daughter had fallen into unconscious, it was better than the pain. This shouldn't have happened, he was supposed to be protected! _No, he was watched too tightly and it broke him in the wrong way_ Arrana corrected herself and her eyes fell upon Avnean and a smile broke out on her worried features.

She had to smile, Avnean the little rebellion of a child. She had always been rebellious and lately it had been worse, as Arrana had tried to curb it with more womanly tasks. She should never have tried, Arrana realized. It wasn't possible for Avnean to be in those tasks.

Sighing she pulled her hand away. "Heal well my children," she bent down and gently kissed their brows, both twins stirred. Straightening she turned her backs on them to find her husband. She was going to have a little talk with him concerning the amount of protection he was putting on Legolas when he went on his hunting expeditions. It wasn't going to go well she knew.

Arrana nearly halted in walking as sorrow swept over her. _I'll leave a note and be gone._ She thought absently to herself. The haunting call of the sea echoed more insistently in her mind, now that she was refusing it with everything she had. Arrana couldn't resist the call for the Valinor anymore, but couldn't bear to see the pain on her children's faces or husband's when they discovered she was leaving and never returning until they joined her. It would probably hurt even more with a simple note, but Arrana couldn't keep it off any more, she had to leave.

"Tonight," she murmured resolved. Then stopping she looked upon her children as engraving their faces forever in her mind. "Goodbye." She whispered this and shut the door behind her. "Tonight," she whispered, turning to feet towards the throne room where Thranduil was giving audience with some woodman about the state of protection of his village.

**A/N**: It seemed in the last chapter there was a little confusion about Avnean and Legolas being identical twins. While I realize that the fact is not entirely possible, to some extent it is, or at least for the purpose of this story it is. If the fact bothers any of my readers, I am sorry, but perhaps it would calm your mind to know that they do not look like alike, despite Celeborn's vision.


	3. Wars of the Mind

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only person who I own, is Avnean.

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap3-Wars of the Mind-

Avnean stirred restlessly, casting off the last dregs of the blackness of her sleep. Pain beat at the corners of her mind, but it was easier to bear with than the previous pain, of a wound newly opened.

"Legolas," she murmured reaching a hand across the narrow distance that separated them. His hands were lying upon the coverlet and Avnean grasped one holding it tightly. "Legolas wake up, please?"

"Avnean," he muttered. His eyes were still closed, but his head turned to her voice as if seeking a light in the darkness.

"I'm here," she whispered. "Always here." She squeezed his fingers and saw him make an effort to awaken, his eyes creasing slightly in the corners at his effort. "No, sleep Legolas, you are still in pain. Sleep."

"How do you always know?" he asked, his voice still very low.

"Talent," she answered gently. "Go back to sleep. I will be happier if you do."

Legolas's breathing slowed until she knew in more ways than one that he was asleep. Then Avnean smiled gently and laid her head back on the pillow, wrapping her brother's hand within her own and fell asleep herself. She didn't see the Healer, standing quietly in the shadows of the room, watching them with a gentle smile of understanding.

/ Avnean, Avnean/

Avnean swatted a hand at the air and rolled over. She was too sleepy to register the fact that there was no pain beating in the corners of her mind. "Mmm, Legolas, leave me alone." _Legolas?_ She sat up bolt straight and looked at him. He smiled at her from the next bed over.

"Glad your awake," he teased her lightly. "You nearly sent me back to sleep with all that snoring."

"Oh be quiet," Avnean cried, grabbing her pillow and flinging it across at Legolas, who caught and leisurely sent it back.

"Now, listen I'm sick," Legolas explained, a silly grin plastered across his face. "I can't fool around. If we do we'll both hear it from the Healers…"

"Convince your mind of that piece of advice," Avnean rolled her eyes skyward, catching a tendril of his thoughts. "You're ready to go hunting again, but without those guards, aren't you?"

"Children! Avnean, Legolas! You're supposed to be resting not up and talking and flinging pillows at each other!"

Jumping, they both turned guilty eyes on Thranduil who had been standing in the door entrance of the room the twins were in, listening to their entire conversation. "Sorry _Adar_," they muttered in one guilty voice.

Thranduil sighed and shook his head, glancing at his children affectionately. "What are you two saying to each other?" he asked.

Avnean started and realized her brother had started as well in surprise. "Nothing," she answered, Legolas buoying her answer. "We weren't talking to each other."

"As if I wouldn't know," Thranduil sighed and came and sat on Avnean's bed, moving her feet out of the way. "I know when you're talking mind-to-mind. Avnean you always get this little frown on her head, your brows crease slightly. Legolas, well his eyes just shine brighter and get bluer. If a father didn't know his children that well, what kind of father would I be?"

"A better one," Legolas grumbled lowering his eyes. "I feel perfectly fine Father."

"Which is due to the fact that you were not stung hard by the spider, but you still need rest," Thranduil told him.

Avnean rolled her eyes. "Father, Legolas is fine. He's in no pain and wants to throttle you…oops was I supposed to say that Legolas?" she looked at her brother, there was a slight frown creasing his brow at the words she had purposely spilt.

"No, you weren't supposed to tell" he said shortly. "But I do want to throttle him."

"Your mother has already spoken to me about it," Thranduil sighed, knowing what they were talking about. "About two hours ago in fact. You were upset because I have too many guards going out on the hunts with you Legolas."

"And because Avean's not there. I _hate_ it when we're separated."

Avnean nodded her head in agreement, hoping to buoy her brother's words. "I hate it as well father. Could you possible make me skip those boring and hopeless lady lessons? I am not a lady-like Princess and I think that is Legolas's fault."

Legolas stuck his tongue out at her with good humor. "Well I'm happy it didn't happen the other way around."

Avnean shivered at the thought. "That gross brother, don't even think of that!"

Legolas grinned, leaning back. "I'm glad something can faze you, I thought you were a solid wall without emotion!"

"Hey!" Avnean shouted, grabbing another pillow and throwing it at her brother who grabbed it with ease.

"Children stop!"

Both Legolas and Avnean stopped looking at their Father, his back was straight, and his eyes had a hard to glint to it; the glint that forewarned of a growing anger.

/ He's mad/ Avnean whispered. /Real mad, behave/

/I will… /

"Children what are you talking about?" Thranduil interjected their mind conversation.

"Nothing," they chimed at once, trying to sound innocent, the King rolled his eyes.

"All right keep your secrets," Thranduil sighed. He bent down kissing them both on the forehead. "I can see that you two are definitely not sick anymore, but I want you here for another hour, to make sure you are more than all right."

"What about those lessons?" Avnean interjected hopefully.

"We'll talk when you wake up."

"I'm not tired, Legolas stop making me tired," she murmured making a fumbling motion for her last pillow, until Thranduil gently stalled her hand from making purchase upon the pillow.

"Stop making me tired," The prince grumbled back. He rolled over and stuck his hand out searching, Avnean murmured something and grasped her brother's groping hand before she hid it beneath the covers and succumbed to sleep.

Thranduil watched them, carefully unaware that he was doing nearly the exact same thing his wife had done not to long ago. Avnean was already in a curled ball on her side, a sign that Thranduil had come to notice meant that she was sleeping deeply and in her favorite position. Legolas on the other hand Thranduil noted preferred to sleep on his back his sleeping face towards the stars.

"You are so alike and so different," Thranduil muttered. "How much you have grown since you were but little children." He sighed and stuck his hand in his pockets; it came in contact with a crumpled piece of paper. With a slight frown creasing his smooth brow he took a note from his pocket and stared at it. It was the note that Galadriel sent him a few weeks ago requesting to have the twins visit Lothlorien for a week or two for some training in matters concerning their relationship. Other than that small hint Thranduil didn't know what Galadriel had planned for them. He knew he should let them go, but he was still protective over his kids and didn't want them to leave his sight or realm. _Oh stop this_ he scolded himself firmly _Stop protecting them like they're your hoard of treasures!_ He glanced down at the note in his hands again; the fine parchment was creased with wrinkles from where Thranduil had crumpled it countless times.

Avnean murmured suddenly and rolled over, nearly succeeding in rolling off the edge of the bed, Thranduil, barely just catching her as his concentration was broken from his thoughts. For one moment she blinked her eyes at him then drifted off to sleep. Thranduil tucked her back snugly under the covers and looked at the note. As soon as possible it requested as well. He rubbed his eyes, he should let them go, the Lady Galadriel had wisdom and would be able to teach them what she wanted them to know. He glanced at his sleeping children and if they went it was their first time from home alone without Thranduil there or Arrana. Would they get homesick? Would they want to come back? What would happen there without him?

Thranduil forced himself calm and controlled his thoughts, loosening his hold on the note as he had unconsciously crumpled it in his hand with the train of his thoughts. He knew he couldn't hold onto his little children forever, couldn't keep them children forever, but the thought of letting them go hurt. He had to send them, he knew that as well. He rubbed his temples wearily. They weren't safe traveling alone anyway, the evil creatures were starting to stir in the forest, becoming braver against the elves that traversed the paths in hopes of quelling the arousal of the evil enemies. If…if and a major if...he was going to let them go he would need guards, many of them.

"No," he muttered. Arrana had already spoken about that to him. Had already told him that he couldn't keep sending so many guards after Legolas, it was too much. He was not the little kid that had once enjoyed the company of so many men going out with him on his hunts.

"My lord?"

Thranduil turned, trying to keep his startled senses in, his steward and best friend was looking at him from the doorway. "What is it?"

"I can see that you are in the midst of thinking my lord and I know you would love to spend time with your kids, but that villager is back again."

"Again?" Thranduil sighed. "Very well then, send him off or throw him in the dungeons until he cooperates with me. I am losing patience with him and fast."

"Yes," he bowed.

"You know that I am no King when we are alone."

"I know my lord, but Healers are always lurking in the Healing House," the steward responded.

Thranduil smiled at the words, the man's own wife was a Healer herself. "Dismissed," he waved him away. "Wait! Can you gather a group of ten…no eight, Elves for a journey to Lothlorien?" He said it quickly before he could take back his words.

"Of course my lord," he bowed and left.

Thranduil turned back to his children, Legolas was watching him keenly, having startled from his sleep. _He has always slept lightly_, Thranduil noted, _waking to the slightest sound at night_. "Lothlorien?" he muttered sleepily to his father.

"Yes," Thranduil answered, bending down and kissing his forehead. "With your sister and only eight guards to go with you. Tomorrow you're leaving."

A sleepy smile of happiness washed over his face before Legolas succumbed to sleep once more.

"Well Lady Galadriel," Thranduil said looking up. "They're in your protection now."


	4. Mind Block

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only people who are mine are Avnean.

**A/N: **I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. All I can say is please forgive me and I hope you enjoy!

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap4-Mind Block-

Avnean pulled her cloak more closely around her as she traversed the darkened halls of her home. If her parents, or the cooks, or anybody for that matter found out where she was headed she would be in big trouble. After a rather loud argument at the table that night with father over a result of his wishes for her to continue her lady-like duties when they returned from Lothlorien had opened the flood gates to her temper. As a result a rather irritated and near to exploding Thranduil set her to her room without supper, Legolas staring quietly at her back after their father forbid him to follow. Her mother was surprisingly quiet throughout the dinner, unlike her usual happy self.

/Avnean this is absurdness/ Legolas whispered urgently across the bond between them. / If you're caught father will flay you alive/

/ I'm starving Legolas, you know that/ Avnean complained, not changing her distance, but hugged her dark cloak more tightly about her.

/ Yes are you're making me hungry all over again, but that isn't the point. I would like a sister by the end of this night/ Legolas pointed out, growing irritated. /Listen to me for once will you/

/My stomach's talking not my mind/ Avnean informed him, pressing a hand against her growling belly. /I won't be caught, and if your so worried come and help me./

/Help you get captured/ Legolas asked. /I'll await your return./

/Thank you so much brother, that helps a lot/ Avnean rolled her eyes and Legolas chuckled at her.

/You're capable/ he sighed. / I won't distract you anymore./ he pulled away from their speech and left Avnean with only his thoughts, either way she was comforted by it.

"Avnean?"

Avnean froze in her tracks and slowly turned around. During her mind-speech with Legolas she must have become unaware of keeping hidden in the hallways and she was caught. Her mother was standing before her, dressed in a traveling gown and a burlap sack was thrown over one shoulder. "Yes?" Avnean asked meekly.

"Where are you headed?" her mother asked.

"Kitchen?" she answered and then quick to change the subject she spoke again. "Why are you dressed like this mother?"

"I want to go for a short ride outside, nothing out of sight of the palace I assure you though," her mother answered.

"No you're not," Avnean frowned knowing a short ride didn't mean having a burlap sack to go with it. "You're leaving somewhere. Are you going to Lothlorien?"

"No," her mother sighed. "Hide your thoughts from Legolas." The order was abrupt and unquestioned for.

"Mother no!" Avnean protested.

"Do it!" Arrana ordered. "Before we both get caught lingering in the halls."

Swallowing, not wanting to make her mother more mad, but dreading what she was about to do, Avnean, masked her thoughts and feelings from Legolas. The feeling was akin to being thrown out into the sea without any means of navigation to guide one home and back to shore. She felt lost and alone. Avnean shivered hugging her arms, near to tears as she felt Legolas pushing against the mental block in panic. "Why mother?"

"You must swear you will tell no one until they find out," her mother said instead, ignoring the question.

"Why?" Avnean whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks ready in an instant to break the block.

"Swear it!" Aranna cried harshly, taking a threatening step forward. "Swear it!"

"I swear," Avnean whispered. "I swear by the light of Elebereth and Eru's will."

"Good," Arrana looked down at Avnean. A hard expression adorned her face, so unlike the one that Avnean was used to. It was missing the kind, open and loving expression that used to grace her features. "Go to your room!"

"Mother what's wrong?" Avnean asked, more tears spilling down her cheeks and she shivered. "Mother…"

"Go!"

Avnean weeping, turned and ran away, more in fear then obedience, her mother's tone had scared her senseless, she had never spoken to her like that in years!

XxXxXxXxX

Arrana clenched her hands as her tears splashed down her cheeks. She had hated to see the expression of fear upon her daughter's face, as she ordered her to shield her thoughts and feelings from Legolas. She hated it all. _Why?_ She wanted to ask. _Why me?_ She couldn't bear to see the tears of 'no' upon her daughter face, if she had actually told her what was happening. She would have wept, and held her mother forestalling the trip. Arrana's mind drifted back to the note left upon her pillow, knowing that as soon as Thranduil would awaken he would see it. Tears welled inside her and she forced them down.

Unmistakably, Arrana heard the quiet whisper in the back of her mind, urging her to go forward. It was the call that consumed her thoughts throughout the day as she tried to ignore its persistent call. The call that call. She shook her head to clear her senses and made sure her feet were facing the right way before heading off once more, to the kitchens to scavenge some more food for the long journey to the Havens.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Avnean burst into the room the twins' shared, sobbing and shaking in fright. In her haste to flee she had forgotten that the mental block was still in place. Legolas was sitting on his bed, his head propped in his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks, from the fright of being cast from Avnean's mind. When the door slammed open and shut Legolas lifted his head.

"Why Avnean?" he whispered painfully. "Why?"

Avnean remained silent as she went to Legolas, curling into a little ball and laying down beside him, breaking the mental block. "Mother!" she cried. "Mother, made me block you."

Legolas lifted Avnean into his arms and held her as they both felt the comforting brace of the bond between them. "Why?"

"I don't know," Avnean sobbed. "I don't know! She was yelling at me! And…" she choked to a stop as she felt Legolas's sure warmth flow toward her and she relaxed against his chest her tears rolling steadily.

"Let's go tell father about what happened," he suggested.

"We're leaving for Lothlorien tomorrow," Avnean objected. "We need our sleep. You're tired."

"And you're still hungry," Legolas pointed out, going along with his sister's abrupt change of subject. "Here why don't I go to the kitchen for you to sneak the supper? Tomorrow we can tell Father about this all right?"

Avnean nodded pressing a hand to her growling stomach, in her despair she had forgotten all about eating and being hungry. "I'll wait here."

Legolas smiled standing up and leaving the room. Once he left every shadow seemed to press upon Avnean and she shivered. She was glad that Legolas was there with her in her mind, the comforting strength she could always rely on. She had thought she could always rely on her mother as well, but what had caused the sudden hostility this night? Avnean shivered, her mother had never ordered her to hide her thoughts from Legolas, no one ever did knowing the results of panic and despair that washed over both of them when they did it.

Avnean shivered again and crawled under the covers of Legolas' bed pulling them around her to await her brother's return. Assured by the warm feelings and knowing that Legolas was well on his way to the kitchens Avnean drifted off to sleep. /Legolas, when you come back, please wake me up, I'm hungry/ she muttered to him. Legolas smiled back as Avnean fell asleep, not knowing how close she had come to thwarting her mother's plans.


	5. World Collapsing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only people who are mine are Avnean.

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap5-The Word Collapsing-

By the time the morning had arrived Avnean had completely forgotten about the previous night's occurrences. She awoke before Legolas, slipping out of bed, and grabbing a pack to begin her packing. The night before she had been too angry to even try packing for the journey to Lothlorien.

Legolas was awoken a couple minutes later to the furious cursing that sounded to one end of the room. "Avnean? He asked blurrily, struggling to sit up straight. "What are you doing? Why are you cursing?"

"Packing," Avnean answered, looking at Legolas furiously. The Price was half-raised from the bed, looking with sleep filled eyes around the room, trying to pinpoint where his sister was standing.

"It's too early in the morning," the Prince mumbled, crashing back down upon his pillows. "You kicked all night!"

"Why didn't you put me in my own bed?" Avnean frowned, concerned at how tired her twin looked.

"Too lazy," Legolas muttered. "And you're bed is too stiff for my liking. Besides…" he rubbed his eyes.

"I know," Avnean said softly, but her voice brimmed with ill concealed anger.

"What's wrong?" Legolas mumbled. "Is it us twins sleeping in the same bed?"

"Eru no!" Avnean said quickly, covering up her anger. "It doesn't bother me. We did it as kids and we can do it now, it wasn't like we were going to try anything and we were fully clothed. It's… its!" she waved furiously at her side of the closet. "The maid changed my clothes again! It's all dresses! Dresses, dresses and more dresses, I'm going to strangle her!"

Legolas sat up again, sliding out of bed and walked to Avnean's closet trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes, while at the same time, trying not to trip over anything. "Oh dear."

"That isn't fair!" Avnean cried. "I keep telling her not to put so many dresses in there! There are no breeches at all! Legolas help me. I refuse to wear those...those frilly things!"

Legolas sighed, understanding her agitation. "Avnean," he began. "You are about half a head shorter then me. My clothes do not fit you."

Avnean turned around to look at her twin. "Legolas please!" she begged. "Please, I need them!"

Legolas met her stare evenly, but broke it after a few moments and sighed. "Okay, let's see what I can find in my closet."

"Thank you," Avnean breathed throwing him into a deep hug. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"Forget it." Legolas shoved her off with a smile. "That growling stomach of yours was about to drive me mad. And the shield? It wasn't your fault." He continued to smile at her.

"I just," Avnean shrugged. "Oh well, eh?"

Legolas nodded, walking across the room to his closet and flinging the doors open. "Here Avnean come and look for yourself. I told you I was taller so you'll probably find nothing"

"Thank you anyway," Avnean nodded and walked towards the closet and immediately started prowling through the clothes to see if any of them fit her, while looking for some secret clothes that she had stashed in her twin's closet. Legolas himself turned and started to pack his own things, since sleeping was out of the question.

After awhile a frustrated groan came from Legolas's side of the room. Hiding a smile, but obviously not hidden in mind to Avnean, Legolas turned around. Avnean looked in a state of temper, a rare occurrence, but when it happened it was best to duck and hide.

"Nothing!" she fumed. "Every single piece of clothing that I could have worn and was hiding in your closet is gone! Gone!"

"Avnean," Legolas said wincing at her anger. "Please try to calm down. Why don't you go talk to father when he wakes up?"

"I'm going to talk to him now!" Avnean said furiously stamping to the door.

"He'll still be in bed," Legolas warned her. "Avnean. Avnean you're still in your nightdress."

"I don't care!" she shouted opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Legolas winced in sympathy towards his father who was going to get a very unpleasant wake-up call. From what he could tell Avnean's temper was only just starting to bubble and it was going to get worse. He sighed and turned back to his packing, hoping his calm thoughts would cool Avnean down.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Father!" Avnean shouted storming into her parents' room and slamming the door behind her. She was hardly aware of Legolas's calming presence as he continued to diligently pack for Lothlorien.

Thranduil rolled groggily over and blinked. "Avnean it's not even light out. What are you shouting about?" he asked sleepily. "I went to bed late last night and I don't appreciate waking up this early."

In the back of her mind she felt Legolas wince but ignored it. "The maid changed my clothes again!" Avnean fumed. "All those annoying frilly _things_ are in there! There's not even the breeches and shirts I hid in Legolas's closet!"

"Oh Avnean," Thranduil moaned, he rubbed his eyes blearily. "Please not this early in the morning!"

"Father!" Avnean fairly shouted. "You're going to drag that maid out of bed and get my clothes back!"

"Not so loud you'll wake your mother," Thranduil muttered. "Okay go and get my robe and don't glare at me like that Avnean it doesn't suit you."

Avnean crossed her arms, her glare becoming deeper. "Father," she growled.

"You'll wake your mother up be quiet!" Thranduil said yawning. "And your brother."

"He's already up," Avnean said hotly crossing her arms but went for the robe anyway. "Did you know mother went for a ride last night?"

"Oh and how did you know?" Thranduil asked suspiciously standing up and accepting his robe wrapping it around his muscular frame.

Avnean frowned. "I was going for a walk."

"You weren't going to the kitchens were you?" Thranduil demanded.

"No," she defended swiftly.

"I think…" Thranduil had turned around and noticed the side of the bed that belonged to his wife was empty. "Arranna?"

"Father there's something on the pillow," Avnean whispered, her anger draining out of her; what did it mean that that side of the bed was empty?

/Avnean, what's wrong/ Legolas asked her in a worried voice.

/Nothing Legolas, I'll tell you when I come back/ Avnean answered staring at the note her father was gazing at with unseeing eyes as if he dreaded to even touch it. "Father?"

As if coming from a reverie Thranduil reached out and delicately touched the paper. "Arranna where are you?" he asked in choked whisper to himself. "Where are you?"

"Father the note?" Avnean whispered, barely able to get the words out. She had met her mother in the hall the night before; she was doing something and if she had cared to ask she could have stopped her. Despair overcame her like a threatening wave to drown her. She felt Legolas trying to reach out and stop the wave, the calming sense of him in her mind momentarily halted it.

With a visibly trembling hand Thranduil picked up the note and opened it. For long seconds he simple stared at the first letters without reading them and Avnean was tempted to say something but it seemed all her breath was forced only to make sure she continued breathing.

"Father?" she whispered at last, reaching her own hands and touched her father's shoulder. She didn't know what she dreaded more; the fine written words on the page that told the truth or the wild fancies that were beginning to spin through her mind.

"Avnean," Thranduil said shaking and coming to himself. "I'm sorry, I'll…..I'll read it."

Avnean nodded and crossed to the door having no wish to look over her father's shoulder and read the note. /Legolas/ she trembled reaching across the bond and linking firmly with him, extending beyond the bond and entering his mind, settling into his thoughts and feelings, stopping her wild thoughts about where her mother was.

Legolas said nothing in response and simply allowed the invasion and calmly continued packing. He knew something was going wrong in the room, due to their mother but he was waiting for Avnean to return before asking any questions and upsetting her even more.

"Avnean." The quiet voice drew her out of her brother's mind and back to her own body. Blinking and slightly dazed Avnean looked to see the tears shining on Thranduil's face.

"Father?" Avnean asked, she reached out a hand as if to steady him. "Father what does it say?"

"Oh my daughter," Thranduil whispered and let the note drop. It swirled lazily to the floor where it landed the written words standing out mockingly upon the page as Thranduil gazed upon it; tears that were not shed by the Elven King glistened in his eyes. "Your mother's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Avnean asked. She took a step for the note but didn't want to read it. She feared what it would say.

"Gone Avnean to the Undying Lands," Thranduil answered and sat on the bed, his head dropping. "She could not bear to tell us in person it was too much for her."

Gone? The words sounded off like a hammer in Avnean's head. She had met her mother in the hall the other night, she had met her! That's where she was going to the Havens. Avnean choked, she could have stopped her had she understood what was going on. The realization, made a tight knot in her throat. Stumbling she came and sat beside her father and he opened his arms and pulled her in an embrace as they both started to mourn, silent tears that they were tried to push back but managed to leak down their cheeks. The Queen of Mirkwood was gone, heading to the Undying Lands, without so much as a proper goodbye to her husband and children.

In the room silently packing Legolas was aware of his own tears, with a hurried hand he brushed them away. Then turning, leaving his packing strewn across the bed the Prince of Mirkwood ran from the room. Something was terribly wrong if Avnean was to cry and change her mood so fast. All Legolas knew was that he had to get to her side and be with her both physically and mentally.


	6. Cast Adrift

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only people who are mine are Avnean.

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap6-Cast Adrift-

Legolas entered his parents' room to see that Avnean had stopped crying. The only tell-a-tale signs were the fact that that her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffing, as if trying to hold back another onslaught of tears. His father had left the bedside and was now staring out of the large picture window at the distant horizon of trees.

"Avnean what is it?" Legolas asked, walking toward the bed. He knew from the tense set of his father's shoulders that it was best to leave him alone in peace. Avnean was different however, even though she had stopped crying he could tell she was still glum and wanted him to be near her.

"She left without even saying goodbye to us," Avnean whispered. A hand drifted over a crumpled white sheet of paper that was lying on the coverlet which was strewn across the bed. "She didn't say goodbye to us." Avnean repeated, closing her hand around the crumpled piece of paper crushing it in her own fist, as she handed it wordlessly to Legolas.

With his own trembling hand the Prince reached out and took the note from his sister, who after giving it to him rolled over to their mother's side of the bed, lying down. He could hear muffled tears and feel her despair reflecting acutely in his mind, it was overwhelming and he wanted to help her, though he didn't know how. But what was the cause of all this? Legolas gazed down at the note in his hand, wanting to read what it said while at the same time dreading it as well. After a few moments he smoothed the paper out as best he could, and looked down at it. The note was simple and to the point.

_My children and love,_

_I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you but this leaving is already hard upon me as it is. I am leaving this night for the Grey Havens where I will set sail to the Undying Lands. Please I wish to undertake this journey alone and without reminders of the parting to take later, it is easier now. I love you with all that I am and I'm sorry for this abrupt departure, but I must leave. One day maybe we can meet again,_

_Arranna, Queen of Mirkwood_

Legolas looked down and the read the flowing script again, before, like Thranduil and Avnean before him, he crushed the note in his fist. How could she leave them without saying goodbye! A few tears trailed down his cheeks, but for the most part he stayed calm and solid betraying no emotion. Inside him however, he ached with anger and hurt about the abrupt departure, knowing that it was worse for Avnean. For now he knew what and where his mother was going after they had met and Avnean had come so close to thwarting the plans.

Without saying anything Legolas crawled over to his sister laying down behind her and throwing his arm over her shoulder, seeking out her hand to hold in a comforting gesture. /It's all right Avnean, we are in this together. It will get easier; the Lady will keep us busy./

Avnean sniffed. /I could have stopped her/ she nearly started weeping again and Legolas gave a comforting squeeze to her hand, pulling her closer.

/No Avnean, if it really was the call of the sea then sooner or later she would have left us for good. It was easier now then later, when we would be expecting the departure. It easier now, when we were not expecting and dreading it /

"What are you saying my children?" Thranduil asked as he turned his back to the window, where the sunrise was spilling over the tops of the trees. "Is it anything to comfort your father?"

Legolas looked up, turning his head towards his father. "How did you know this time?" he asked softly.

"I know," Thranduil gave a small smile, offering nothing more.

"I just told her it was easier now then later when we would be expecting it and dreading it," Legolas answered turning his head again. /It's all right Avnean, everything will be fine. Do no despair./

/Stop reading my thoughts/ Avnean shot back weakly, attempting. It was obvious however that she was still in a sinking despair about their mother leaving.

/I'm not trying to read your thoughts/ Legolas said. /We both bear the blame of not noticing the difference in her behavior./

Avnean's response was silence and even her thoughts had been mastered into enough silence that Legolas couldn't discern her feelings. It made him feel slightly guilty and upset that his sister was doing that to him but he could understand the reason for that.

"Avnean, I'm going to talk to the maid about all those dresses. I'll find out where she's hiding them."

At her Father's words Avnean untwined her hand from Legolas's and sat up looking at her Father. "Would you like me to come with you Father?" she asked quietly.

Thranduil shook his head and looked back to the window for a brief second. "No Avnean a walk will do me good. It will clear my head."

"All right," Avnean said quietly. She lay down again staring at the far wall. It was adorned with items on solid oak shelves, they were items that their mother adored and had determined they needed a place of honor. Dominating the length of one whole shelf was a long piece of wood, twisted and knotted, but strong enough to become a handy staff or weapon. The memento was an honor to the first time their mother and father had met when they had been barely of age. They had found each other wanting the same staff, and childishly, both had started as a result, arguing over who was going to have the staff to use and who was going home with nothing.

"Come Avnean," Legolas whispered, placing a hand over his sister's eyes to hide the shelves from her sight, ignoring as her nails dug into his skin, a warning to let go. "Let's go pack for Lothlorien. It will give us time to do something."

"I don't want to," Avnean said shortly. "I don't want to go Eru-cursed Lothlorien. I don't want to do anything! I want to stay here."

"Avnean," Legolas said gently, he touched her shoulder, uncovering her eyes but she rolled away from his touch.

"Go away!" she snapped. "I don't want you here. I don't want you to be my twin. You're always messing up my life! If it weren't for you I could have stopped Mother from leaving. It's your entire fault she's gone. Get out of here! I hate you. I hate you!" Avnean slammed up the mind-block and Legolas recoiled as if he had been slapped.

Legolas literally felt like he had been slapped across the face. His sister had never ever in his memory been this angry with him about something and she had never purposefully shunned him from her mind. It hurt, it hurt a lot and Legolas felt alone, terribly alone. Nearly brimming with tears from the emptiness in his mind Legolas got off the bed and left the room. Once it had been a room of light and happiness now it was the room of misery and sadness.

Dazed, Legolas wandered down the halls of his home, his destination was unclear, all he knew was that he didn't want to be anywhere near the places him and sister had spent together. Her rebuke and words still stung on him and it hurt so deeply in more ways then one. It was so odd to not have Avnean there to comfort him, for once she was the one that had thrown him away.

"Eru Legolas what happened to you?"

Legolas brought his head up slowly, as if it were weighed heavily with the years. He was slightly surprised by his surroundings, quaint wood walls of a house stood around him. In front of him with a narrowed expression on his face, was his best friend, the one mentor that had brought him from a young Elfling tripping over his own to feet with white knives to a dangerous fighter.

Legolas opened his mouth to talk but instead stumbled to a rush chair sinking down and hanging his head. Avnean was still shutting him out of her life. He heard his mentor's soft footsteps-softer then even the lightest Elven tread, only the trained ears could hear them.

"Legolas, my prince Legolas, what is wrong?" his mentor asked. He knelt in front of the Prince touching his shoulder. "Legolas where is your sister?"

"Avnean...Avnean hates me!" Legolas cried looking up and gazing upon his mentor. "She's gone!"

Horror fell across the mentor's face before he mastered it into a cool calm. "Oh Legolas, why is that?" He looked at Legolas for a moment. "No. Wait let me get you something to eat and drink. You're lucky I wake up this early in the morning."

Legolas nodded. "I don't feel like eating right now."

"Nonsense, come on you'll feel better."

"I'll feel better when Avnean talks to me again."

"Don't speak of such nonsense right now Legolas. Try not to think of it."

"It's a void!" Legolas cried looking at his mentor. "It's a void inside me! You could never know what its like to have your twin shut you out of her life."

"No Legolas I don't but I do know that if you don't calm down you'll make it worse," his mentor said going to the fireplace and stoked it, sending a flurry of sparks to fly up the chimney. "What did I ever tell you?"

"Not to panic?" Legolas asked him.

"Of course!" the Elf cried, looking at Legolas with askance. "You're meddled right now Legolas. Why on Middle-Earth was that a question?"

"I don't know," Legolas said weakly. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know," his mentor snorted and slammed his large knife on the countertop sending the blade ringing against the stone surface. "Legolas!" his mentor stalked over to him and cuffed the Prince so hard that Legolas fell from the chair with a wince. It was in a slight way a more reassuring pain the ringing in his head to the feeling of emptiness.

"I'm sorry," Legolas muttered a half-hearted apology.

"You'd better be," his mentor snorted. "Now get up and back in that chair."

Legolas said nothing, but picked himself up and sat back down in the chair quietly. His head was hanging once more. "I am sorry," he muttered again. His mentor said nothing to the second apology, his back was turned away from the Prince as he started the morning breakfast.

"Legolas," he said at last. "You know what you have to do. I really cannot stand seeing you sitting here like you just lost your love."

"I have lost something more," Legolas whispered. The aching pain was biting at him constantly. When was Avnean going to break down and pull down the mental block? _Not for a very long time_ a small voice chattered in Legolas's head. It was true, when Avnean was mad, it was best to get away fast and if Avnean and their father were angry it was best usually to leave the whole Palace empty until their anger cooled. She probably didn't even notice the emptiness.

There was a clatter from the counter. "Legolas I really cannot stand seeing you this way," his mentor was sounding thoroughly frustrated. "This is not who you are."

"I'm nobody without Avnean!" Legolas cried looking up. "Avnean's my other half, I can't live without her."

"Apparently," his mentor said, frowning deeply. "Well then get up and say sorry."

"She won't listen," Legolas mumbled, dropping his head once more. "Avnean never listens to anyone, even me, when she's in her rage."

"Well you're going to anyway. Once you're done with that you're going to come back, sit and eat with me. Got that?"

"I can't," Legolas muttered glumly.

"Legolas get up and talk to her. You aren't doing anything looking like a miserable puppy. Say sorry, talk with her and if you don't I want to see you out of my house!"

Legolas winced. "I'll go," he said quietly, knowing it was useless. Standing up he went to the door and paused. "It's useless though. Avnean won't listen and I don't know if I can stand to hear her yell at me again."


	7. Everything Will Be Alright

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lotr, that belongs to Tolkien. I do however, own Avnean.

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap7-"Everything Will Be Fine"-

Avnean absently brushed the tears from her face, fully aware of aching emptiness in her mind. She regretted the words that she had spoken to Legolas but she wasn't about to admit it. The tears started rolling down her cheeks again as she stared at her mother's favorite possessions; she hadn't even taken those when she had left. Avnean knew that her father had returned and was standing behind her, as if wanting to open a conversation. Instead, she curled up and ignored him, it wasn't long before she heard her father sigh and leave the room. She knew that he needed comfort but Avnean was not the one who wanted to give it.

"Avnean."

She stiffened, this time she had not heard the intruder enter her parents' room. "Go away!" she had not meant for her words to be a snap but they snapped anyway. "I hate you! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Avnean," his voice was begging her. "Avnean please you're torturing me. Just...just let the barrier down. Please."

"No!" she shouted. "I don't want you ever to mess up my life again." She shivered and brushed the tears away, trying not to think of the emptiness in her mind. "Why are you still standing there?"

"I..." Legolas stopped speaking. "Avnean I want to talk to you."

"And I don't," she snapped back. "Leave me alone."

She heard him walking away and pain welled within her, realizing that she had forced her brother away for the second time that day. "Avnean," he whispered painfully. Even though she had shut her mind from his, the pain emanating from him made a lump rise in her throat. She heard his footsteps come closer now, stepping away from the door as if someone had put the notion in his head to stand up to her and not let her shouts drive him away.

"Didn't you hear me?" she whispered, she couldn't manage a shout. "I hate you. Go away." A quivering note entered her voice and she gripped the coverlet in her hands to stop them from noticeably shaking. His soft, familiar footsteps hadn't stopped. She heard the creak of the bed as he sat down. She felt his hand gently grasp hers.

"Avnean," his voice was pained. "Avnean please...can we just talk?"

"No," her voice quavered and she closed her eyes finally shutting out her mother's possessions. "I don't want to talk." She would have brushed away the shaming tears on her cheeks had Legolas's hand not been covering hers. "I want you to leave."

"We need to talk," a firm note had entered his voice. "We...we can't do this it'll kill us both. Mother...mother's leaving was hard."

"Hard?" Avnean heard her voice jump an octave or two higher. "Hard? You weren't the one who let her leave! You weren't the one that saw her there! You..." she choked to a halt and the tears that had been slowly falling down her cheeks turned into a river's torrent. She had never noticed shrugging her twin out of her life was going to be so hard. She had never noticed how much she had leaned on him for support, never noticed how he had always been there for her. Never noticed how impossible it would be to live without him.

"Let the wall down Avnean please," he begged her. He gripped her hand and she noticed he was crying as well. "This hurts me too but you shutting me out is harder then that. It would be better if we could all just go through this together."

Avnean shivered as she felt a gentle finger brush against her cheek taking away her tears with it. She sat up slowly and looked at Legolas. "I'm...I'm sorry!" she sobbed and grabbed her brother into a tight hug, gripping him tightly as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. "I'm sorry! I didn't...I didn't." she snapped the mental wall that was hiding her thoughts from him and his thoughts from her. As his thoughts and feelings rushed back into the emptiness she had felt Avnean cried all the harder.

Silently in their tears, shed for both their mother and for Avnean's foolish anger, they were quite oblivious to the fact that Thranduil had entered the room once more; his own face a mirror of his terrible grief. They didn't notice until he had sat beside them gripping both his children in his arms and whispering fiercely. "Nothing will happen. We'll survive."

Avnean wasn't sure how long they stayed like this; wrapped tight in each other's embrace gathering the strength they would need for the long days ahead. All she knew was that Legolas's comforting thoughts were with her and her father's warm arms were around her telling them both that everything would be all right.

It was Thranduil that broke the embrace sitting back and rubbing the tears from his eyes as if he were ashamed of them. He gave them both hard stares. "Now," he said sternly, trying to get humor from their grief. "Nothing about me crying leaves this room do you hear?"

Avnean smiled wanly nodding her head. "Yes sir," she said quietly. "Nothing leaves this room."

"That's right," Thranduil looked down, his gaze purposefully away from the shelves. "Let's just keep in mind that it might have been worse for us both all right?"

Beside her Avnean felt Legolas shiver and placed a hand on his arm, knowing his thoughts. /Don't think such thoughts! Father is right in this./ she whispered to him.

/I know/ he answered her /The thoughts just came. Sorry. Father's looking at us oddly./

Avnean couldn't help but give a weak laugh as she saw the expression on her Father's face. It was something between confusion and 'I give up!'

"Well," he stood up. "I've talked to the maid Avnean, she should be replacing your clothes right now. I've warned her not to do it again or I might just let you at her." He raised an eyebrow.

Avnean shook her head. "Thank you," she told him. "Father, please no humor right now? I don't feel up to it."

"Of course," Thranduil said. "I think you should go get packed both of you. Try not to think about this alright? Your first visit to Lothlorien should help. Come on."

"What's wrong Legolas?" Avnean turned to look at her brother. "You..."

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just have to go and have breakfast with my mentor."

"Oh," she lowered her eyes. The last thing she wanted after the fight was for them to be alone. "I..."

"Why don't you come?" Legolas suggested. "I'll even let you two crash the hut down with an argument. Is that okay?"

Avnean smiled weakly and nodded her head. "That's good with me," she agreed. "Father?" Thranduil stopped with his hand on the door knob, caught trying to escape. "Do you want to come to? An argument might help us both."

The King of Mirkwood shook his head. "No," he said. "I have to...I have to tell the people here that the Queen has left. It's my duty."

"Surely when the pain is less?" Avnean cried looking at him in shock. Her father turned his face away so she couldn't it.

"No," he said painfully. "It would do no good later. I have some things to look after that need to be looked after now. Go and have your breakfast and promise to pack later?"

"We will," Legolas answered. "It's a promise father. Can we help?"

"No," he shook his head. "I want to this alone." He left the room silently.

/Everyone grieves in different ways Avnean/ he said to her. /Don't worry father's right we'll all be alright in a few weeks./

/I hope so/ she sighed. /How about breakfast/

/Sounds good/ Legolas stood skirting off the bed. He offered his hand. /My lady/

"No humor," Avnean shook her head. "I told you." She accepted his hand however and let him help her off the bed. "Nothing about the nightdress either."

"Not a word," Legolas smiled faintly.

Avnean smiled herself thinking faintly that perhaps everything would be alright in time. If time could really heal the betrayal she still felt within her gut.


	8. The Light of Laughter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. The only people who are mine are Avnean.

_A/N:_ I apologize for the lateness of the update. And if I didn't respond to any of my reviews my heartfelt apologies!

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap8-The Light of Laughter-

It was two hours after the dreadful news that horse hooves could be heard striking along the forest path. They plodded softly under the dense canopy of the trees,the hooves kicking up last years leaves; the silence hung like a heavy pall over them.

Avnean gazed down glumly at the reins she held her in her hands. She didn't attempt to speak to her brother, his welcoming thoughts in her mind enough. The eight guards rode in silent formation around them, offering no words to the twins and after just receiving the aching news themselves they didn't know the best way to convey their feelings.

"It's so glum," Avnean voiced her thoughts at last. Her voice though soft as it was startled everyone; even though the words themselves seemed to die once they had been spoken. "Do...do you think Mother went down this same road?" She knew once she said it that she had caused Legolas more pain but the question had been nagging her for some time, Legolas had known it to.

"I don't know," Legolas's answer was heavy with grieving emotion. "Maybe she did though."

"Oh," Avnean started to choke on suppressed tears. "I shouldn't have asked the question."

"No it's alright," Legolas assured. He paused a moment before speaking again, changing the subject to one of light humor. "You're not sitting right you know? You're going to fall off the horse soon."

Avnean looked down at the saddle, realizing that Legolas was had changed the subject. "I never could ride like a proper Elf could I?" she sighed. "Can you come over here and help me before I fall?" Behind she heard some of the guard attempt to laugh. If the circumstances had been different Avnean might have snapped at them, as it was, she remained silent.

Smiling thinly Legolas expertly maneuvered his horse next to Avnean's. "First sister you've got to stop being afraid that the horse is going to going to bite you or go insane" he said reprimanded, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "And you have to..." releasing his horse's reins he reached over and took Avnean by the waist, setting her down in the middle of saddle, preventing her from slipping any farther sideways "...stop riding side-saddle like that."

"You've known what I've been doing wrong all along haven't you?" Avnean accused glaring at brother. "You were to waiting!" In an absent gesture she tapped her forehead.

Legolas caved in and smiled openly. "Perhaps I did," he mused, struggling to contain his smile. "But it was amusing to hear your constant grumblings about it."

"Would you stop reading my thoughts already?" Avnean shot back, and then fell silent. She lowered her eyes towards the reins. "Mother was always laughing at my riding disability wasn't she?"

"Oh Avnean," Legolas said, his voice welling with pain. He lifted a gloved hand, placing it over hers. "Don't think about that. Think about Lothlorien instead! It's the first time for both of us away from home, without Father around."

Avnean shrugged weakly, her mind overcome again with sinking despair, she tried to hide it from Legolas but he squeezed her hand consolingly and she knew that he had felt her emotions. "You're not doing so well yourself," she whispered looking into his blue eyes. "You're grieving too."

"Of course," Legolas said. "She was our Mother, I love her." he squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Everything will be fine, I assure you."

"You could try convincing your mind on that one," Avnean grumbled, as a new emotion filtered into her head. She shivered involuntarily and reached a hand to rub her shoulder. "Brother..." her voice came out in a low tone of warning.

"What?" Legolas murmured guiltily.

"You haven't been using the salve for the bite, right?" Avnean asked. "You're in pain."

Legolas winced. "I forgot," he lied, struggling to cover it up. "I...with everything you and my mentor screaming at each other, the packing..."

"You're lying," Avnean cut off his rambling. "Just make sure you take it tonight okay?" she shifted and then forced to right herself in the middle of the saddle. She was glad when Legolas nodded and moved away from her, understanding that it was time to let her have her peace. The guards behind them offered no words at all, though they had heard the entire conversation that had passed between them.

"So this is the famous Lothlorien?" Avnean asked, her voice dull. She turned her eyes to an Elf behind her before looking away. Not to far away she could see the towering, firm trunks of the mallorn trees as they soared upward, the lushness of their dark green leaves, made the grass the waved nearby pale in comparison. To her it seemed a place out of memory and place out of time, secluded, forlorn. The very thought of the past made Avnean's throat constrict, the consideration to return home entered her mind. She didn't want to go back to the past; she didn't want to go back when everything had been normal. It would hurt too much.

/Do not think of such things Avnean. Lothlorien is beautiful./ Legolas admonished her.

/Just because you're all right about everything doesn't mean I am/ Avnean shot back angrily. A moment later she realized that she had screamed at him and lowered her eyes. /I didn't mean it...I'm sorry. I guess Lothlorien could be beautiful; it _is_ a refuge from embroidery./

At her thoughts, followed by a spew of unladylike curses, Legolas threw back his head and laughing. The sound of his unexpected laughter—the first laughter since they had left the trees of Mirkwood behind—startled the guard, making them jump, before they looked at each other trying to discern what had caused their Prince to laugh.

Hearing the silence of confusion behind her, Avnean looked back to see the guards bewildered expressions and started laughing herself, finding, shockingly that somehow she felt better. The depressing grief about her mother's abrupt departure had been her fault cowered in the face of laughter. Legolas looked at her and they started laughing harder, this time for no reason except for the flowing joy and exhilaration of all despair fleeing before it.

"Might I inquire," an Elf spoke softly behind them, "as to why you are laughing? My lady? My lord?" He knew that the siblings were twins and that it could be very well be something they would not understand, but his confusion had gotten the better of him.

"Nothing," Legolas choked on his laughter as he tried to speak. He waved a dismissive hand toward the guards "Race you to the trees Avnean?"

Avnean flashed him a grin that was full of humor. Clumsily, since she had never been great at the whole idea of riding horses pressed her heels into the horse's sides and let him go at an all gallop. Instantly she heard Legolas laugh and follow her. The guards sat upon the hillock, watching them, knowing that they needn't follow with Lothlorien so close, the border watches would have already seen them. The Elves looked at each other and smiled to themselves, happy and relieved to hear laughter after constantly worrying for throughout the journey that Avnean would bring Legolas down into her depression.

By the time the twins reached the eaves of Lothlorien Avnean was beginning to slip sideways from the saddle and from the rejoicing laughter of Legolas behind her she knew that he had noticed her slipping as well. When she reined the horse to a halt, Legolas was at her side, catching her as she fell from the saddle, laughing uncontrollably. He held her in his arms, letting the mirth rein; distantly she could hear hooves as the guards came toward the eaves of the forest at a more measured pace.

"Legolas I beat you," Avnean teased, tilting her head back so she could look him in the eye. "The least experienced rider and I win."

"You caught me off guard," Legolas defended his honor. "It was not my fault you cheated."

Avnean laughed with glee, grabbing her brother by the shoulders as he set her on the ground. "I did not cheat! You _knew_ I was going to run off Legolas. Admit it!"

"I admit I was just caught lying," he said throwing his hands up in defeat. He looked toward the guards a lopsided grin breaking across his face. "Oh Avnean look how slow they come! We fairly beat them!"

Avnean punched him in the shoulder, grinning. "You won't admit that you lost! Sore loser."

"You mock my valuable honor," Legolas said, sounding hurt, he lowered his eyes. "My fair lady."

"Ah this must the Lady Avnean and the Lord Legolas am I correct?"

The unexpected voice caused both twins to give startled cries and spin around each with guarded looks on their faces; to defend each other with their lives. An Elf was looking at them, seemingly materialized out of nowhere from the majestic trees. He wore an open smile on his face and he was watching them with amused content.

"I'm no Lady," Avnean snapped the denial automatically. "Don't call me a 'Lady', Avnean will do."

The Elf raised an eyebrow noncommittally and leaned on a strong longbow next to him. "The Lady of the Wood knows of your arrival," he spoke. "We will wait for your entourage to catch up to us first. We have been watching you since earlier this morning."

Legolas and Avnean looked at each other coloring slightly with the same thoughts echoing through there heads. They had been caught acting like children. The Elf laughed.

"I meant no disrespect," he said, turning grave. "I have received news about your Mother's departure. My condolences to you and your family."

At his words Avnean lowered her head, feeling the tide grief overwhelming her again. Legolas reached out gently with his thoughts letting his sister know that everything would be fine and he was a wall to support her. Avnean lifted her eyes to Legolas and he smiled encouragingly and she nodded thankful to have him with her. Smiling, she almost sent her own support into his thoughts. The Elf said nothing, just watching their faces carefully as if trying to find out whether certain expressions would show themselves if they were talking mentally.

"Hail!"

Avnean and Legolas turned to see their guard almost upon them. One of their guards lifted his hand in greeting towards the Elf that had hailed Avnean and Legolas while they had laughed. They were also aware of the Elf that had stood with them raising his hand in greeting.

"I see you have met the young twins Avnean and Legolas?" the guard continued.

"Indeed!" he replied, waving a hand at them. "And they are welcome to the Golden Wood. Come in haste now the Lady awaits." Smiling and beckoning the guards he faded away into the trees

Avnean and Legolas looked at each and smiled giddily. "Well looks like a new adventure eh?" Avnean asked. She offered her hand and Legolas smiled brighter accepting it and they both walked into the unknown woods of the Lady together. The escort behind them trading smiles and leaning back easily happy to reach the safety of the wood and seeing that young Avnean and Legolas were happy again themselves.


	9. The Lady and the Lord

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. I own no one in this story. The only exception is Avnean. She's mine.

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry this took a million years to update! I've been really busy lately and so getting the time to edit has been really hard. Okay, I know, you don't want the excuses, but I'm still SORRY! Now, if I missed replying to anyone the last time I posted, you can take a baseball bat to my head, but it's been so long that I can't remember. Alright, if I missed you, I promise I'll get you this time and I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thank you for time…NOW START READING!

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap9-The Lady and the Lord-

As the shadowed eaves of Lothlorien slipped overhead Avnean she felt herself shiver with delight and wonder. It felt so wonderful to be back underneath the trees again, even if they were strange-looking to her eyes. Beside her she could feel Legolas's own wonder and delight of the fair trees that stood tall and firm beside them.

"The mallorn," their guide explained, seeing the question appear on both their lips. "They are the trees of Lorien. Our people dwell between their lofty branches."

Avnean glanced at Legolas her mouth opening into a silent 'o'. Legolas smiled back and released her hand to look around the forest with avid curiosity. Avnean allowed him to sate his curiosity knowing that he preferred to do so when confronted with new surroundings. Avnean herself, preferred to simply walk on, wondering at the untainted feel of sunshine upon her skin as it drifted between the leaves. From previous studies she had already known that the Golden Wood was different from her homeland but she had never guess it could be so relaxing to her tense and overwrought nerves. It was silent except for the low murmur of voices and the horses' hooves striking against the forest path. It was not the silence of a waiting storm but the respective silence of tribute to the past. Avnean shivered at the thought and refused quickly to let her memories catch up to her

"This place is a relic of time itself," she whispered quietly, finding that eyes were traveling back and forth, even though it was only the same hardy mallorn trees and straight path before that she saw..

Avnean wasn't aware that she had spoken aloud until the leader turned his head back to look her in the eye as he answered. "You could say so," he replied. "But it is simply home to me."

Avnean blushed when he answered, and felt distinctly that in some way she had disrespected the warrior. Not knowing a way to apologize she fell silent, burning with humiliation.

"How long till we reach the city?" Legolas asked coming to her rescue. "I am curious to know why the Lady sent for us."

"You will learn all your answer in half-a-day young Prince," the Elf answered.

Avnean sighed, mentally thanking Legolas. "Half-a-day of being next to Eru-awful horses," she grumbled to the ground, to which Legolas overhearing her started to laugh. The Elves behind her hearing the grumbled comment themselves started laughing.

"If you want La...Avnean I will take your horse for you so you may walk?" their guide asked gently. It was obvious he was hiding his own laughter and that any previous anger he felt toward her had evaporated.

"Thank you," Avnean said graciously, slipping as quickly as she could out of the saddle. Grinning with relief she handed the reins of her horse over to the guide. He smiled openly then and accepted them..

They continued untiring for the day and when night had covered the forest in a dark, yet welcoming veil, Avnean found herself staring up at the sturdy gates of Caras Gladhon. Above the gates she could see the proud trees reaching to the sky and the winking of tiny lights in the homes that were perched in their branches. Hidden among the branches she could hear the smooth voices of the Elves, as they laughed and talked and went about preparing the evening's meal.

"Welcome to Caras Gladhon," the guide said, spreading his arms wide as if to encompass the whole city with them. "If your escorts will follow me to the stables we can provide comfort for your horses. The Prince Legolas and…the uh….. Avnean are to join the Lady immediately in her talan."

"Um," Avnean voiced both her and Legolas's confusion. "Which one of these houses belong to the Lady?"

"Talan you mean?" he asked, politely trying to keep a straight face "The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel live in the largest one. Over there." He pointed towards a mallorn that fairly dwarfed the rest and proclaimed its girth and height to sky with no fear. Far above Avnean thought she could make out tiny lights. / Legolas my feet rejoice at the feel of the ground beneath my feet but by the time they reach the top of that tree they will be more rejoicing to the hated saddle of a horse beneath me/

/Do you seek to jest with me/ Legolas asked her, smiling mentally. /I thought you were an Elf Avnean. Elves are not afraid of height and up until a moment ago I thought you were a solid impenetrable rock/

At her brother's joke followed by the rich laughter flowing through their mental bond Avnean turned around and punched him in the shoulder. "I am more of an Elf then you could ever hope to be!" she challenged. Laughin she ducked under her brother's returning swing and darted across the green lawns, toward the talan that the guide had pointed out to her.

By the time the twins had reached the platform that led to the front door of the talan they were clutching their sides and gasping for breath. Even the endurance of the Elves was not a match for the tireless winding steps that crawled their way up to the home.

"Never tempt me to do that again Legolas!" Avnean panted, reaching out a hand to steady herself on her brother's firm shoulder, as she bent over. "Don't you ever dare start another race like that, or I just might have to kill you!" Gasping she squeezed her eyes closed, willing the floating spots to disappear. "And stop making me so out of breath Legolas. You need to run more"

"Stop making me so out of breath. You need to stop reading ever day of your life," Legolas shot back, resting his head on top of Avnean's.

Avnean, still winded, lifted her eyes to see that the two Elven guards that stood watch over the Lady and Lord's house were watching the twins with open grins, while they waited patiently for them to regain their breath.

"Only two fine and strong warriors could ever run straight up the steps without pausing for a breath," one praised gliding his long sword from its sheath to salute Avnean and Legolas with it. The polished metal gleamed in the warm light that spread out from the open windows and the carved runes glimmered mysteriously along the keen blade.

"Dead warriors we be," Avnean laughed, purposefully changing her accent, getting another laugh from the guard. "And a fairer warrior I'd be if it weren't for that petty embroidery and etiquette that those ladies o' the court foist upon me!" The young Prince started chortled, and being unable to stop he was soon choking as he struggled to contain his mirth.

"Avnean you were never able to behave as a lady," Legolas smiled at her after gaining control of his mirth. He watched the way the lights flickered off her golden brown hair and felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Ruthlessly he squashed it not wanting to get into another choking-laughing fit.

"And Legolas," she returned gaily, straightening as she had recovered her breath. She would admit however that her legs were going to be aching for the next few days from. "You were never a lady yourself, for which I thank Eru every breathing moment." She paused after saying it as she felt Legolas defense crumble a bit and a biting pain ached at her shoulder. He hadn't been looking after his hurt.

Noticing the trace of her thoughts Legolas's laughter choked to an abrupt halt and his cheeks flared a bright crimson. The child caught with the sweets before the evening meal. Hurriedly he tried to construct a defense around the pain, but it was too late.

"What is that you find so funny Avnean and Legolas? Are you so unschooled that you cannot give the Lord and Lady a proper welcome? Are you so unschooled that you have journeyed here from afar, merely to stand on our doorstep and laugh in our faces? Is this courtesy to our invitation or a mockery to us?"

Avnean lowered her eyes guiltily, her mirth abruptly halted. She hadn't been aware that the Lady and Lord had been standing on the steps, watching them, serene and silent with their age and wisdom thrown like a glowing mantel of stars over their shoulders.

"My lord, my lady," she whispered. "Had I known that while we stood here and laughed that you stood before us, I would have remained silent. For surely we laughed in your faces but mockery was not intended, I promise you when I say that we did not come so far just to mock your invitation. Though far worse then laughter, standing here before you it would have been better for tears to be shed but I'll say again even if tears had fallen instead they would not have been mockery!. Ill news beats its wings against our heels but let us not speak of it here! The banter Legolas and I shared was one only twins could understand and forgive me for not being able to express it aloud."

"For one who hates the defined life and courtesy of a lady you are remarkably well versed," Galadriel spoke. Her voice was low and deep but filled with the richness of life and the wisdom.

"It is a curse on my ears to hear such foul words," Avnean retorted sourly, speaking before she even thought about what she was saying. "Curse the lady ways!" After a few seconds of silence she realized what she had said and lowered her face to hide a blush. Legolas ducked his own head in order to hide his growing smile at his sister's rather unpredicted tongue.

Galadriel however watched them silently and traded a look with her husband that the twins missed because of their lowered eyes. /So much for them to learn of the bond they share/ she whispered to her husband watching with a smile as Avnean sought to hide her blush, anger and embarrassment and Legolas the growing smile that spread across his face. Galadriel remained quiet for some time, until it become apparent that neither Avnean nor Legolas would lift their heads to her. "Are we going to stand here all day?" she asked them. "Dinner is getting cold and it would be best to explain why you are here during the evening's meal."

Avnean at this nodded her head mutely in agreement. She said something to Legolas through mind and he nodded his head in agreement. Galadriel traded another look with her husband before waving for them to follow behind. As she walked up the steps towards the main chamber of the house she felt Celeborn's thoughts twining with hers. /They won't agree with this. They will fight against your teachings./

/I already knew that/ Galadriel answered him. /I knew that they would not agree./ For a moment she looked behind her to the twins .They were following quietly behind, Avnean was no longer blushing and had her head up straight and proud. From the look on her and Legolas's faces they were trading thoughts to each other and about to burst into laughter again. _Oh yes,_ Galadriel though humorlessly, _this is going to be like trying to explain breathing to a rock._


	10. A Nightmare and Galadriel's Mirror

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. I own no one in this story. The only exception is Avnean. She's mine.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You're wonderful! Criticism welcomed, in any form, with a reason of course. Hope you enjoy

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap10-A Nightmare and Galadriel's Mirror-

_"Legolas!" Avnean called, ducking her head under the table. "Legolas where you?" she frowned, sucking her chubby little fingers as she looked around curiously. Avnean was standing the dining hall of the Palace and Legolas and her were supposed to be playing hide and seek. He always hid under the big table, but for some reason he wasn't there, so where was he? Avnean pouted and tried to find him with her mind but didn't succeed in touching his thoughts. _

_Angry she dropped to a sitting position upon the floor and crossed her arms. "Cheater!" she accused. "No fair Legolas! You're cheating" As she stared angrily up at the chairs towering over her, the dream scene shimmered. Surprised Avnean cried out jumping to her feet._

_"Legolas?" she called again as the scene solidified around her. Sensing something was different, she lowered her eyes to see that her hands were no longer chubby but full and slender. She was full-grown. Shivering slightly Avnean wrapped her arms around her shoulders and called out for her brother again. There was no answer, except for the trees of the dreamscape staring at her like accusing eyes. "Legolas?" her voice had dropped to scared whisper_

_"He's not going to answer you my dear," a voice responded from behind her. It was a voice of such malice that every word he spoke dripped like poison._

_Avnean whirled around, frantically searching for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" she called. "Come from hiding. I order you to."_

_"The Princess of Mirkwood ordering me?" the voice floated from behind her, Avnean spun around again, icy tendrils of dread creeping up her spine._

_She had never felt a fear so commanding like this before. It hammered in her chest and pulled her mind into a snarl of nightmarish thoughts. The darkness pressed upon her, suffocating her slowly. "Legolas!" she screamed desperately, clutching the skirts of the dream gown until her knuckles were white. "Legolas I need you!" She tried to find him with her mind, but where his thoughts were always nestled, it was strangely hollow. He was gone, nothing left but an empty void. "Legolas," her voice rose in panic. "Where is he?"_

_"You're alone," the voice taunted, now facing her directly. "All alone. He's dead." Something flew from the staring trees and rolled to a halt at Avnean's feet._

_Jumping away from the object, she looked down against her will. A scream thundered through her. A dismembered head lay at her feet. Legolas's dismembered head. The head had landed so that his blue eyes stared up at her. They were accusing and angry. His lips frozen in death, were formed so that they looked like he had been screaming. Blood still leaked from the jagged wound that had severed his neck from his body. Avnean screamed and tripped on the back of the dress. She hit the ground with a thud and scrambled back on fours trying to get away from her brother's accusing face. "What did you do?" she screamed, looking for the owner of the voice. "Legolas!"_

_"He's gone," the voice taunted, drifting nearer. "All gone. You're alone. All alone. By yourself. He's never coming back. You killed him," it hissed in her ear._

_"No!" Avnean pulled away, her eyes wide with fright darted everywhere. She wanted to get away. From nowhere hands came and seized her shoulders, frightenened Avnean screamed and clawed trying to break free. The voice echoed in her head. "He's gone and you killed him."_

"Avnean! Avnean! Avnean wake up!"

The world came together with a jarring snap. First the ceiling came into view, swirling like a whirlpool above her, and then slants of moonlight shining through some hidden window, smiling in serene silver. Lastly her brother's face floated into sight and though her mind was still hazy and she was sure he was worried.

"Avnean are you awake?" he demanded, his fingers still gripping her shoulders.

His voice echoed from a long way away. Avnean groped blindly for the comforting embrace of his words and the rope that would bring her back. Flailing fingers found the tiniest thread and refusing to let go, she let it pull her upward.

When the room came into real focus before Avnean's wide eyes it took her a belated moment to remember what had terrfied her. She was aware that she was lying on the cushioned floor of their guest room. She was aware of the tangled heap of blankets that twisted around her body and were coming close to strangling her. Then the memories of the dream slammed into the forefront of her mind and Avnean jerked upright. "Legolas," she screamed, fighting the blankets. "Legolas! Legolas where are you? Please don't leave me alone." When no answer met her screams, she cast her mind out and in her panic didn't notice that Legolas was there with her.

Hardly breathing through the fright that was racing through her, Avnean managed to struggle to her feet. She tipped precariously as everything blurred. Her terror-filled cries rang in the room as the taunting voice echoed through her mind. She didn't hear the door open and footsteps rush towards her.

"Avnean?" she heard the speaker and then arms enveloped her tightly. "Hush Avnean. I'm here. You're not alone. I'm here. Don't be scared. Hush. Don't be scared. Don't cry Avnean. I'm here, I'm here for you. You're not alone."

After a moment Avnean recognized her brother's voice and sobbing she wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close as she was able. She buried her head into his shoulder, trembling she felt his comforting warmth embrace her. "Legolas," she stuttered, hardly able to speak. "Legolas are you really there?"

"I'm here," he answered. "I'm here for you."

"Avnean," the voice came on the other side of the room. "What happened?"

Avnean shuddered in answer to Galadriel's question as Legolas gently guided her back to her bed. When she refused to let him go, he sat next to her.

"Legolas can you tell me what happened?" Galadriel turned her question to Legolas, seeing that Avnean was in no state to talk about anything.

"I don't know my lady," Legolas answered. He bent his head for a moment to soothe his sister again. "I don't know. I was sleeping peacefully and was startled awake by screams. Avnean…Avnean was shouting my name and tossing in bed. I couldn't do anything for a moment I was so paralyzed in her fear. When she fell out of bed I ran to her. I….I tried to awaken her but she wouldn't wake up. That's when I came and got you.."

Avnean gripped her brother refusing to let him go. She tried to forget the awful dream that she had just been forced to endure. Avnean didn't want to have to remember it. She barely registered that her nightgown was clinging to her body. She heard the Lady's footsteps come to the edge of her bed.

"Avnean look at me," she said gently.

Avnean obediently lifted her head and gazed into Galadriel's eyes. The Lady of Lorien actually seemed genuinely afraid for her.

Galadriel smiled encouragingly. "Avnean tell us what happened. There might be less of a weight upon your shoulders if you do."

"There…." Avnean couldn't get her words to form. Legolas rubbed her arms and sent her strength. Galadriel took her hand and nodded for her to continue. "I was a child, playing hide-and-seek with Legolas at home. I was finding so I went to where he was always hiding, under the big table but he wasn't there. I called his name but he didn't come and I couldn't find him with my mind so I sat down to pout. The scenery changed……I…..I was a grown woman and I was so alone. Legolas wasn't with me. I got frightened and called out his name and he didn't answer. Instead some voice said that I was alone. I called for Legolas again and demanded for him to tell me what he did." Avean paused and trembled. "He threw… He threw his….his head at me." She faltered to a stop and began crying again. Pulling her hands away from Galadriel's she curled up against her brother, holding him as close as she was able; her tears of fright falling like raindrops down her cheeks.

"Avnean," Galadriel's voice was soft. "A terrible dream. Come here child. Into my arms"

Avnean declined. She didn't want the Lady's embrace, she wanted Legolas's. She wanted to know that he was still there with her and that his head still attached to his shoulders. The lingering effects of the awful dream hadn't yet worn off and the images flashed before Avnean's mind, making her shudder.. In front of her she heard the rustling of a gown as Galadriel stood up.

"Avnean," her voice was still gentle. "We won't start what I have planned for a few days now. It might be easier for you to go through with it if you're more stable. Are you going to be alright?"

Avnean was sure that the Lady already knew her answer but for sake of clarity nodded her head. "I'm sorry my lady," she said. "I'm…"

"No," Galadriel shushed her. "Get some sleep and may your dreams be peaceful." Galadriel stood and left the room, her departure pronounced only by the sound of her dress rustling the floor against the foor. /May Irmo guard your dreams./

Avnean thanked Galadriel for the silent prayer. She felt somewhat calmed by the reassurance. Still shivering she drew away from her brother's comforting touch. Wiping the tears away from her eyes she looked up into his worried blue eyes. "Stop looking like that Legolas, you look like a stuck up adult," she attempted the humor weakly but it made Legolas's lips turn up in a smile. "Go to bed…I'll be fine. I'm just going to step outside for a little Lothlorien air. I won't go far."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, concerned. "Avnean if you want to be alone I…"

Avnean shook her head vigorously. "No," she said hurriedly. "Don't leave me. Just…just don't intrude on my thoughts."

Legolas agreed, still smiling gently. "All right," he said. He squeezed her hand. "Are you going to be okay?" He already knew her answer but he was checking up with her to make sure that she would be alright.

Avnean nodded and stood up, reluctantly untwining her hand from Legolas's firm grasp. Smiling, mostly to reassure herself that Legolas wouldn't die in the span of a few minutes, she grabbed a midnight blue robe and slid it over her slim frame. She was in no mood to change, despite the fact that her nightgown was clinging to here like a second skin. Legolas didn't comment. Still plastering the smile in place, Avnean left the room aware of Legolas's presence in her mind, it was enough, for now.

Avnean's restless mind refused to settle, even after she had descended from the heights of the great mallorn. Around her the green lawn spread like a belt about the massive tree of the Lord and Lady. Her heart still beating too fast and the memories to vivid for her to shake off she decided that a walk might do her some good she chose the nearest shadowed path and started off. The night had an eerie silence about it, the type of silence that seemed to house the dead. _Don't you dare start that!_ She mentally chided herself, before quickly shielded that emotion from Legolas. He already had enough to worry about, she needn't add that to the plate.

The silent reviving walk continued for awhile and Avnean began feeling better. She was about to go back when something glimmering caught her attention. The path that she had been walking on ended in a clearing surrounded by a fortified hedge. Her curiosity catching the better of her, Avnean slipped toward the hedge. As she neared it she depicted a silver gate, on the other side of the gate worn steps headed down into a hollow. Female statues lined the steps at timed intervals and between their sheltered hands candle holders rested. The candles themselves were playing with the silvery beams of moonlight.

_Is this the Mirror of Galadriel!_ Avnean asked herself, a shiver of mischievousness, coursed down her spine. She had heard rumors at home about the mirror of Galadriel. Of course they had all been flying rumors, but it did nothing to stop her curiousness. Avnean reached a hand out to the gate, almost afraid to touch it, as if by laying a hand on it, it would somehow strike her down. Her hand tightened around the silver gate. Nothing happened. _What were you thinking?_ She laughed, becoming aware that Legolas was picking up on her sudden mood change. Quickly shielding herself and heard him curse furiously at the shield that was now stopping him. Inquisitiveness flowing through her like a river and after having coming this far, Avnean couldn't stop herself from pushing the gate open. It slid open on silent hinges, welcoming and bidding her to travel downward. Avnean obliged to the silent, pulling call, carefully shielding her trespassing from Legolas.

Down the steps, worn smooth by the passing of the long years and the traveling of feet, Avnean slowly descended, her feet whispering off the stone. She crept forwards cautiously afraid of being caught and berated for going somewhere she shouldn't. Her hands went out as if expecting a wall for her fingers to follow; there was only air and the brief brushings against the carven statues. When she neared the bottom of the steps Avnean shivered and dropped her hands to wrap her robe tightly around her frame.

The steps ended in a small green round bowl. The sides of the bowl curved elegantly down as if reaching for the sweet smelling grass. Directly in the middle of the basin stood a pedestal with a silver bowl nestled inside. On the far wall a stream, the same stream that came from the fountain on the grass lawn in Caras Galeton entered in a small gurgling pool. A silver pitcher sat next to its edge. As the water fell down it splashed quietly like a miniature waterfall.

Shivering, and realizing that if she were caught she would end up going home in disgrace, Avnean nearly turned back, curiosity slipping away from her like a cowardly friend. As she turned a different pride welled up inside her; she wasn't soft and scared of a few meaningless rules! The determination set before her Avnean lightly stepped across the grass to the pedestal for a closer look. She decided to end all rumors, once and for all.

"I knew I could not keep this place hidden from you for very long."

The soft, deep voice of wisdom behind Avnean made her jump. Blushing furiously she whirled around to see Galadriel standing next to the stairs, silent and as still as one of the statues. She might have been there the whole time. "My lady," she gasped. "I…"

"There is no harm young Avnean," Galadriel shook her head. She stepped forward, beyond Avnean towards the pool of water. "Have you come for a look in my Mirror?"

"I cannot say," Avnean replied shrugging nonchalantly. "I just wanted to see the Mirror with my own eyes."

"And has that helped?" Galadriel asked looked at her, the deep eyes glimmer with amusement. "Do you believe my Mirror is real now?"

"Now that I have seen it?" Avnean asked. "Yes." /I'm alright Legolas. Can you leave me alone for a few moments? I need a private moment./ Instantly she felt Legolas withdraw from her thoughts. It was not a complete block but he retreated to a place where he would not accidentally read her thoughts.

"Do you only believe in what you see Avnean?" Galadriel asked, twining her fingers around the handle of the pitcher. "If you only believe in seeing, the Mirror will not help you."

"I do not believe all that I see is true," Avnean replied, her eyebrows drawing down. "And I do not believe that all I hear is true."

At her words Galadriel laughed warmly. "Wise words coming from so young lips. But yet, so much more you have to learn."

Avnean pulled her shoulders up again and, crossed her arms. She stared at Galadriel's back. "You knew I was coming," she said after a moment. "I have heard that you _see _sometimes. Did you _see_ me come here?"

"No," Galadriel answered. "I knew that you would find out. You are to curious not to."

"Is this fate you're talking about?" Avnean asked sharply, Galadriel's answer had nettled her.

"Not at all," Galadriel replied. She turned away and dipped the pitcher in the water. "Do you wish to see what the mirror can show?"

Avnean shook her head. "No," she said simply. "Knowing that it exists is enough for now. I have no desire to see my future. I am content and I feel that to see what is in store for me will be a burden on my shoulders."

Galadriel didn't say anything but released the captured water and set the pitcher back on the edge. She turned to Avnean and looked at her. Her deep eyes watched Avnean. "You know much," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Avnean answered; glad to be rid of the touchy subject."

"That is well," Galadriel said her words seemed to have a cryptic meaning. "Well indeed. Perhaps we can start tomorrow after all?"

"A question," Avnean asked. "Why did you bring us here?"

"You will learn," Galadriel offered no more information. "The night is growing old Avnean let me escort you to your room."

Avnean looked at the Lady and shivered. She didn't like the way the conversation had ended up and was beginning to wonder if she should have looked into the mirror. Avnean shivered again and decided she definitely didn't want to know.


	11. Issues of Home

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. I own no one in this story. The only exception is Avnean. She's mine.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Things just got really busy for me, but thanks to all my reviewers. You're wonderful! Criticism welcomed, in any form, with a reason of course. Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap11-Issues of Home-

When Avnean returned to the guest room she was still puzzling over her conversation with Galadriel. It wasn't her only problem though. She knew first-hand that Legolas was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and wearing one of those deep frowns that creased his forehead. He was also probably staring at the door, ready to berate for whatever she had been doing. He knew that every footstep brought her closer.

Opening the beautiful wooden door with carven reliefs of trilling songbirds, Avnean saw just what she had predicted. "I wasn't doing anything Legolas," she said hurriedly, looking guilitly away from his eyes. "I met Galadriel and talked with her."

"And before your 'talk'?" Legolas asked, completely igoring the evasion. "Don't lie to me, I caught the thread of your thoughts. The one that whispers when you decided to get into trouble?"

"Me? Trouble?" Avnean smiled innocently, as she shut the door behind her with her foot. She knew full well that Legolas knew what she was trying to avoid. "I wasn't getting into trouble I assure you." Her eyes jerked towardher bed and saw that in her absence Legolas had straightened the covers. It looked as if she had never disrupted them with a nightmare. The whimsy balcony doors had been thrown open and the sweet air of Lothlorien was dancing about the room. Sensing that Legolas wasn't taking kindly to her wandering gaze, she finally let her eyes rest on her brother. He hadn't moved, not that she had expected him to.

"Avnean there are certain things we can't hide from each other," he said calmly. "And knowing you're getting into trouble is one of those feelings."

"Does it really matter? I didn't get scolded for whatever I did." Avnean shushed him. "By the way, take off you shirt, I need to put that salve on your bite. You've been neglecting it since we…we left home. You've kept trying to hide the pain from me long enough."

Frowning at her continued evasions Legolas reluctantly did as he was told. Slipping his shirt over his head, and tossing it the floor, he seated himself in the middle of the bed. "The salve is over therein the drawer." He jerked his chin toward a little corner desk that was stacked with a few sheets of parchment and an ink well and pen.

Avnean walked to the desk and retrieved the healing salve, shaking her head at Legolas as she did so. The wind tousled her hair but dhe didn't notice it much nor the slight coolness in the room. She sat down on the bed and frowned at the wound spreading across Legolas's back. Though she was no expert in healing she could tell that it was beginning to get infected and swollen with pus.

"Legolas you fool," she breathed under her breath, smacking his good shoulder for extra mesure. "Legolas you fool." He winced and jerked away as she began to apply the salve. It was burning into him, she could tell as a similar pain burnt into her skin. She winced sympathetically.

When she had finished with the gentle ministrations Avnean replaced the salve to the drawer and returned to her brother. "Legolas…I'm sure you already know that something's bothering me," she started lamely, sitting down next to him. "Its…It's just that Galadriel said something about how we may be starting tomorrow on some training she has planned for us. She won't tell me what it is though."

Legolas sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if expecting it to answer. "Avnean," he said after a moment's silence. "Whatever the Lady had planned for us... if its something like mind blocking..."

"She won't do that!" Avnean gasped frightened. She reached out and grabbed Legolas's hand "She wouldn't dare."

"If she does," Legolas continued meeting her eyes , while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We will refuse. We'll run home if we have to! We won't do it. I will not be separated from you for a second after what we've been through these last few days." Tugging his hand free, he spread his arms and Avnean sank into his warm embrace throwing her own arms around him.

"I agree," she murmured. "I don't care if she's the Lady of the Wood. If she wants us to block each other from our thoughts, we'll refuse. We won't let her, that's not allowed."

Unbeknownst to them, when Avnean had entered the room she hadn't closed the door completely. Galadriel stood just outside the door listening quietly in on their conversation. Once they had stopped talking she turned around and headed back to her room and Celeborn, once more thinking that it would be nearly impossible to get the twins to do what she wanted. _At least I have to attempt_ she thought resignedly. _And I will win._

At last Avnean stirred and pulled away from Legolas. "We'd best go to bed," she said quietly, standing and closing the balcony doors. The scent of the Lothlorien air hung in the room however long after the doors had been closed. Legolas nodded behind her, bidding her goodnight. He lay down, without out bothering to pull the covers over him and was instantly asleep. Avnean returning to her own bed slipped under the covers and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Sleep would not come.

In truth, she was afraid to sleep. Thoughts swirled through her head like a storm. What would happen if she fell asleep? Would the dream come back? And if so would it be worse or easier to handle? Or would she dream about her mother? At the last thought Avnean swiftly severed her thoughts and lay there for a long time mastering her breathing and filtering the panic of despair from her mind. No, she could not think about her mother, that road led only to despair. Avnean could not take that risk again.

Sometime during the night she must have fallen asleep because when Avnean next knew her surroundings morning light was filtering in.

"Ah the sleeping maiden is awake! I can finally get out of bed and walk without wondering if I'll start sleep walking!"

Avnean grumbled a curese under her breath and rolled over. She couldn't remember falling asleep and was even gladder that no dreams had plagued her sleep. Howver, despite having a reliatvely good sleep she wasn't in any particular mood to joke around. Legolas took the hint and got out of bed, dressing quietly.

"Avnean?" his voice floated from the other side of the room after a silence. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Hmm?" Avnean responded. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I promise."

"Are you…" Legolas trailed off, sensing she wasn't in a talking mood. "I'll bring breakfast up. How about that?"

"I don't want to eat," Avnean curled under her covers. "I don't feel like it."

"Well, I'll just bring some up in case you change you mind," Legolas commented softly and without saying another word left the room.

Once he had left Avnean allowed herself to uncurl from the fetal position. She didn't get out of bed though. Shestared at the opposite wall, unsure the cause of her sudden feeling of gloomliness. She could tell that Legolas was silently worried about the sudden change in behavior and while being scared allowed her the silence of privacy. Avnean was grateful for his respect of her feelings.

"What is the matter child?"

Avnean was startled by the voice of the Lady behind her. Reflexively she curled back into a ball. "Leave me alone," she grumbled. "I don't want to talk!"

"It does seem that you don't want to talk to anyone," Galadriel commented sitting down next t her. "Legolas is worried."

"I know," Avnean replied, shying away from the gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is this about our talk last night?" Galadriel asked.

"No," Avnean shook her head as best she could while burying it against the mattress. "I don't know."

Galadriel leaned back and lowered her hand. "What is wrong then Avnean?" she asked her.

"I miss home!" the words blurted from Avnean's lips before she could hold them back. She realized what she spoke that it was the absolute truth she missed home. She missed thecomforting walls of her underground home. She missed the danger of lurking in the forest alone, like her and Legolas often did. She missed the maze of tunnels and how they would sneak down to the cellars to pillage wine when their father said they weren't allowed to have any. It was her first time away from home and with the events that had happened she missed it even more, envying Legolas who seemed to carry it all with ease.

"You do?" Galadriel said. "It is hard to be away from home the first time. You'll be going back soon, so don't don't let it burden you too far."

Avnean ignored her and buried under her covers again, her cheeks bright now that she was caught missing home like a very young Elfling. "Go away," she muttered gruffly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Galadriel soothed. "It happens to everyone the first time."

"Not Legolas," Avnean said and shied away from the touch on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Legolas is paining away too Avnean. He is just hiding it because he doesn't want to cause you any more grief," Galadriel told her.

"Avnean...Oh my lady! I'm sorry do you want me to leave?"

"No Legolas stay," Galadriel bade him. "Avnean's having it a bit rough here."

"I thought so," Legolas murmured, his footsteps whispered into the room. "I miss home too Avnean, you don't need to hide that from me. It's alright to miss it."

Under the haven of gloom cast by her blankets Avnean found her cheeks flame red once more, realizing that her thoughts had not been guarded. "I don't like it," she mumbled grudgingly.

"Neither do I," Legolas told her. "But you said this is an adventure and we can tell Father about it when we come home. Can we not?"

Avnean shivered as she felt the gentle warmth and reassuring strength from Legolas flowing into her. Hiding the blush on her cheeks she sat up, pulling the bedcovers away. Legolas was smiling gratefully. "I'm hungry," Avnean told him, a smile touching her face. "Bring that over here."

Relieved Legolas came quickly to the bed with the tray and set it across Avnean's legs; she noted that his breakfast was crammed with hers. Beside them both Galadriel stood.

"After you two are done," she spoke regally once more. The kind caressing tone had vanished. "Why don't you come out to Cerin Amroth? If you're up to it we can start the lessons."

Avnean and Legolas who had started tucking into their breakfast, and were now with full mouths looked across at each other. Their eyes met but it didn't mean anything for the Lady who watched them. They both knew what they were thinking, the plan the night before running in their minds. Still looking at each other they nodded an agreement to something Galadriel couldn't tell but she wasn't going to pry their minds for it. She guessed however that it would have to do with what she had overheard last night.

"I guess we can start, I'm over the nightmare," Avnean said slowly as she swallowed. "We do not know where Cerin Amroth is though."

"Celeborn will show you," assured Galadriel said standing. "I'll see you both there." Turning she left them alone.


	12. Conflictions

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. I own no one in this story. The only exception is Avnean. She's mine.

A/N: Alright everyone, sorry for the wait! No excuses this time. Just hope you enjoy

The Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap12-Confliction-

The twins arrived at Cerin Amroth almost an hour later, with Celeborn quietly showing them the way. Both Avnean and Legolas were both purposefully late for their meeting with Galadriel.

/Remember everything Avnean? No mind-blocks/ Legolas whispered silently to her.

/I remember brother/ Avnean answered. /If any of us fail it won't be me./

/Nor me/ Legolas vowed silently.

"Legolas? Avnean? We're here."

They both lifted their heads up to see that the Lord Celeborn had stopped walking. To their right was a field with a large hill dominating the middle of it. At the top of the hill there was a small grove of trees with a large mallorn jutting out from the very center. Unfamiliar flowers swayed in the grass. Galadriel was seated halfway up the hill, watching them keenly as if waiting for a war to start before her eyes.

/Legolas she doesn't know, does she/ Avnean asked him quickly, afraid.

/She's can't./ Legolas answered, just as quick. Both felt each other's fears that their plan had been noticed. /Unless you went against your word which I know you did not do./

/Of course not/ Avnean agreed wholeheartedly. /Do we continue as planned/

/Continue as planned./

Celeborn nodded his head. "The Lady will show you back to the city," he told them. "Goodbye." Nodding his head again and giving a slight smile Celeborn turned and left, leaving them alone with Lady Galadriel.

Both Avnean and Legolas traded uneasy glances as Galadriel rose and came down the hill to meet them.

"This is Cerin Amroth," she greeted the twins. "I decided that here would be the best place for training." She regarded each twin solemnly and both were hard put to keep their eyes level with hers. "As you may have guessed..." her mouth turned upwards in a curving smile at the darkening expressions on the twins' faces. "I am to teach you about your ability."

"We already know everything we need to know," Legolas said, he reached and took Avnean's hand in his own. "We don't need to learn anything else with all respects my lady."

"Definitely not," Avnean agreed with Legolas. "We don't need anything else to help us, my lady."

"I feared trouble," Galadriel sighed and Avnean met her eyes determined now. "I knew you both would not agree."

"Then why send us?" Legolas demanded. "And what have you decided then for us?"

"Teaching you to be stronger," Galadriel replied slowly, both Avnean and Legolas glanced at each, knowing the tone. "Stronger so you'll be able to endure certain things."

"These things that we need to do?" Legolas questioned the Lady. "Can you tell us?"

Galadriel hesitated for a moment before them as her eyes traveled over the twins again. "Mind-blocks," she answered firmly and registered the quick movement of anger in both their eyes.

"No mind-blocks," Avnean shook her head, trying to keep a civilized tone.

"There is no choice," Galadriel told them. She spread her arms out as if wrapping them in their grasp. "It is for your safety."

Legolas shook his head fiercely. "We don't need this protection," he told her, his hand went for Avnean's again and gripped it tightly.

Avnean nodded agreeing with Legolas. "Do you seek to destroy us?"

"I have no intentions of that," Galadriel said. "I intend to make you stronger."

"Then we refuse your strength," Avnean said with an icy touch in her voice. "We don't want it. Legolas shall we go for a walk?"

Legolas looked at the Lady hard and her solemn expression. "Think about your plans Lady. We will not accept mind-blocks." He looked at Avnean. /Let's go for a walk. Shall we follow the path or go back to Caras Gladhon/

/The path/ Avnean told him. /Come on./ She turned and with her hand still intwined in Legolas's started walking away. As they walked Galadriel called out to them in a voice of foreboding.

"And what if one was taken by the Dark Lord and is in pain? How could one survive the pain? What if one died that and the pain becomes unbearable and the other died as well? Heed well you'll need this protection!"

"'Heed well you'll need this protection,'" Avnean mocked stretching her feet out as Legolas stood beside her. They had walked for some time down the mallorn-shadowed path before turning off to sit on the side and rest. "We don't need it. We don't care. Legolas?" she looked up into his drawn face.

"Perhaps she's right," Legolas muttered quietly.

"I told you I will not fail and I will not!" Avnean snapped heatedly. She sighed and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Legolas I didn't mean to snap."

"I know," Legolas sighed. "But she makes a point."

"A point I don't care to press," Avnean objected. "Witch of the Galadhrim." She shook her head. "At least that's some rumors I've heard. I don't like it Legolas. Mind-blocks? She must be seeking to destroy us."

"I agree," Legolas said. "There's the other question of how long as well. If it were for a second I could bear but more?" He did not finish his sentence. "No I will not fail either."

"I hope not brother," Avnean told him. "You can be of faint heart sometimes."

"Faint of heart?" Legolas questioned. "No! I'm more...thoughtful then you."

"Thoughtful?" Avnean snorted. "You don't need to think here brother! This is obvious! No and no and no and no!"

"And yes I understand," Legolas smiled. "I wasn't trying to get you all worked up Avnean. You know that and you're just trying to start an argument to let loose some of that anger inside you."

"Well maybe I am," Avnean huffed then uncrossed her arms and sighed blowing a loose lock of hair from her face. "Sorry Legolas. It's just...the Lady."

"I know. We should go back. It might be late before we return to Caras Gladhon."

"We should scare Lady Galadriel," Avnean commented impishly. "Make her think we've run off."

"Avnean sometimes I don't know what to do with you," Legolas shook his head but he was amused.

"And sometimes brother, I don't know what to do with you," Avnean smiled and stood up stretching. "It is getting late isn't it?" she squinted up through the branches of trees, although it wasn't necessary, she could tell just by the lengthening shadows under the trees. "Guess we might as well go back. Good thing Father isn't here, we might have got a thrashing from the way we handled that scene back there."

"I think we were still in shock," Legolas said. "It just surprised us even though we were expecting it. You're hungry so we should go."

"Who said I was hungry?" Avnena shot back with a grin as her stomach rumbled again.

"Your mind," Legolas grinned. "Let's not worry about that okay?"

"Agreed," Avnean nodded. "And let's hope father doesn't hear about this. He's got enough on his platter." For a moment she faltered and felt Legolas's hand on her shoulder. "Still catches me doesn't it?"

"Should go away in time," Legolas encouraged. "Come on." He waved a hand up the trail. "Don't want to keep the High Lady waiting do we?"

Avnean shook her head and walked beside her brother as they headed back to Caras Gladhon. They had perhaps walked only ten paces when Legolas suddenly laughed and gave voice to what Avnean had been feeling.

"Remember the time I tried to scare the Lady?"

"Yes," Avnean grinned. "I remember." She looked at her brother and both started laughing. Laughing so hard they were soon stumbling back to Caras Gladhon.

Galadriel was aware of Celeborn's quiet presence behind her. She didn't speak and she didn't need to, Celeborn probably already knew what was bothering her.

"Didn't work did it?" Celeborn asked finally. "They refused? Like I thought?"

"Yes," Galadriel answered. "I know with some time I could get Legolas to understand but...Avnean's..." she couldn't find the word and sighed.

"Avnean's to much like Thranduil," Celeborn finished. "Stubborn with a wild temper."

"Yes," Galadriel agreed. "Such a temper! It would take longer for her to understand but they don't have that time."

"You know as much as anyone that the Mirror means nothing," Celeborn told her. "What it shows does not mean what will happen."

"No and I don't intend for it happen the way I saw it. I seek to help," Galadriel turned around and looked at Celeborn. "But how can I help if they refuse it?"

Celeborn shrugged. "I should go out and make sure they're not lost," he said. "Try to think of something else if you're so worried."

"I just need time. They're fine."

"I should go anyway," Celeborn told her. "I'll be back in a bit."

Galadriel nodded wearily and heard the door close. She wasn't giving up, that she already knew, but what she could do this time was beyond her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr. The only character I own is Avnean.

A/N: Alright everybody. Please don't kill me! I know its been forever since I last updated this story, but I got more bad news. I was reading it over and found my characters to be absolulutely atrocious. They're acting underage and not in a fashion that I tend to appreciate in my writing. As a result, once I got my other stories on this site under control, I'm going back and revamping the whole story. This basically means I'm changing plot, and character traits. I know this is terribly unfair to everyone who's been waiting for this to come out, but please bear with me! Give it awhile, and I promise I'll come back with a better story. If not, feel free to throw tomatoes at me...Again my apologies for the inconvience. Please don't hurt me. (MERRY CHRISTMAS?)

* * *

Tale of Avnean Twin of Legolas-Chap13-Bonds of Trust Formed- 

"Who is that?" Avnean asked, leaning heavily against her brother.

Her uncontrolled laughter only stilled when she found that breathing and laughing at the same time became impossible. Legolas himself was half-leaning on his sister trying to recapture his breath.

"Looks like Lord Celeborn," Legolas answered, placing a hand on Avnean's slim shoulder to help him stand straight. "It seems he got worried about us."

Avnean inclined her head and looked as the Lord of Lothlorien made his way toward them. As always, everything seemed to be precise around him; clothes straight, hair neatly out of the way, with a cool demeanor radiating from him. Avnean herself could have easily gone insane had she been forced to behave like that.

"There you are," Celeborn exclaimed lowly to them when he sighted them. "I was beginning to wonder if you had wandered off somewhere. I would have brought a lantern had I known it would take so long to find you."

Avnean gave a disapproved huff. "Lord Celeborn, you knew we were coming back," she stated and Legolas gave a mind chuckle. "If you hadn't of known, you would probably have sent every last Elf in Lothlorien out looking for us."

Celeborn slowly crossed his arms and gazed down at the twins. The sliver beams of moonlight danced off his hair and gave him a mysterious and dark look. It was quite late. "Perhaps," he told her slowly. "Perhaps I was not worried about you getting lost but I was more worried about what you _might_ do Avnean, if you were left up to your own devices."

Legolas grinned and Avnean shot him a dark look. //I thought you were on my side!// she cried out to him.

//I am,// Legolas responded. //But it's true.//

Avnean crossed her arms again and looked hard at Celeborn. "Well now what?" she demanded hotly. "Are you going to drag us back to Caras Gladhon?"

Celeborn shook his head. "No Legolas is going to return while I speak to you privately."

"Why?" Avnean asked lowering her arms and suspiciously.

"So quick to judge," Celeborn said. "Legolas, if you would continue."

"Brother, don't you dare leave me with him!" Avnean threatened, forgetting to use her mind-communicating instead.

Legolas looked at Celeborn for a moment and shook his head slowly. "I'll stay out of it, hide your emotions but not mind-block them. If you need help shout loudly enough and I'll come." He inclined his head towards her and started walking back up the dark path.

"Traitor!" Avnean screamed after him as Celeborn took her arm firmly, yet gently.

He steered her off the path and into the darkened mazes of mallorn trunks. Avnean gave an indignant tug against being led but Celeborn made no reply, only set a steady pace as if knowing where he was going.

He led Avnean for some time under the darkened eaves waiting patiently, still holding her arm, whenever the Elf happened to trip on some unfamiliar forest litter. When he stopped walking Celeborn released the pressure on Avnean's forearm and had her sit down next to him.

"Are you afraid I'm going to run away?" she demanded. "I don't need to be led around like some naughty young Elf!"

Avnean frowned at the dark silhouette of Celeborn. She could only see his general outline in the dark. From what she could see however, the man wasn't even looking at her.

"Yes and no Avnean," Celeborn finally answered her. "I'm afraid if I let you go that you may do something with your free hand but I'm not worried that you would run away."

"Then let go!" Avnean snapped. She jumped when Celeborn released her arm and leaned against the tree, in which he settled himself in the crook of jutting roots.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think," Celeborn told her, still looking away. "It's not very private but it's comfortable and one of the few places Galadriel hasn't yet found out about." He chuckled for a moment then turned and looked at her. "Avnean, I came to talk about what you're here for."

"Oh that!" Avnean snarled angrily. She had half-a-mind to jump to her feet and stalk away before the conversation got any deeper but she decided that she may as well wait to hear it. If she didn't hear it from Celeborn, she would certainly hear it from Legolas and that could be a lot worse. Somewhere off in the distance, he laughed as he caught the detached sense of her thoughts.

"Yes that," Celeborn had waited until she was on his side of the world before speaking. "It's important."

"What can be so important about it?" Avnean sighed, and couldn't find the strength in her to yell at the Lord. She knew that she could yell straight out at Galadriel if she needed it but for some reason, she found it near impossible to raise her voice at Celeborn.

"Galadriel's not giving you the whole truth Avnean, and you know it. You have a sharp mind but you don't want to use it when something annoys you."

Avnean crossed her arms and glared. "And?" she demanded. "Perhaps I had a few misgivings but that's nothing."

"And you're still upset," Celeborn plowed on, again not looking at her. "Avnean, laughter has its own healing power but it's also up to you let it go." Out of the corner of his eye he was watching Avnean who, unbeknownst to her, was bathed in moonlight. Her shoulders had tensed. "Yes, Avnean. Your mother. It is what's getting to you. You laugh and everything is normal again but you don't accept it. You're taking it out on everything and everybody."

"Am not," Avnean denied, turning her head as a few tears sparkled on her cheeks. "I am not bringing it out on everybody. I don't like what the Lady has planned. She seeks to destroy us."

"She seeks to help," Celeborn told her. "You know that and you refuse it and Legolas knows but is more lenient with you. You know it Avnean."

Avnean heard the rustling of cloth and felt fingers under her chin and felt them lifting her head up and she looked into Celeborn's clam eyes. "I do not," she defended but felt herself quivering.

"Avnean let me tell you something I've never told any one else not even my wife," Celeborn looked deeply at her.

"Why would I want to hear it?" Avnean asked him.

"I will tell you either way," Celeborn answered. "When I was a young Elf, still living in Doriath…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Avnean I know your pain, I know what it's like feeling like you could have done something to stop someone. You can't change what happened, you're going to have to get used to it."

"No," Avnean whispered. "The weight is too heavy."

"It is never too heavy," Celeborn told her. "The burden is never too heavy to carry. Avnean you know what happened to me?"

"No and I don't want to know," Avnean answered him. "Just let me leave."

"Avnean, I watched my best friend die," Celeborn's voice was still calm but a tremor had entered it. "I stood on the bank and watched him die. I stood there helpless as I watched him drown. I stood there and watched him scream for me to help. Look at me Avnean and tell me now that I understand you."

Avnean looked into his eyes and saw tears there. "You understand me," she whispered, and then hesitantly she added, "How could you do that?"

Celeborn shuddered and lowered his head, looking down. "I was afraid," he whispered. "I was afraid to run for help, although I knew I could possibly come back in time to save him. I didn't do it. I can't swim, Avnean, I'm frightened of water. And I was very young, too young."

"Why are you telling me this?" Avnean whispered, finding she couldn't lift her voice. "I have had enough of this."

"I suffered through it alone Avnean. I've never told anybody till tonight, when I told you. You don't have to suffer alone, Avnean,"

"Who can I turn to?" Avnean asked him. "Who?"

"Me," Celeborn answered. "We both bear these pains and sometimes you have to look beyond your brother for help."

Trembling Avnean looked up. She could see from Celeborn's frame that he was kneeling in front of her and she could feel his folded hands resting on her knees. Avnean could feel his tears on her hands. She took her own hand and took the Lord's off her lap and knelt down. She felt her own tears to match his and lent forward pulling the Lord of Lothlorien into an embrace. A tense moment later she felt his arms hold her.

"We can suffer together," he told her. "It doesn't have to be alone Avnean. Never alone but you have to look beyond Legolas sometimes for help."

A moment later Avnean, in her tears realized that Celeborn had said those words twice. She rested her head gently on his shoulder as she felt his tears. How had he lived with that guilt all those years? Had he been waiting for someone with something similar to share with? Avnean hugged him tighter as a thought dawned on her. "That's what Galadriel is trying to teach us isn't it?" she asked. "To look beyond ourselves to others for help sometimes?"

"Yes," Celeborn answered. "But she never takes the easy route to things." His voice was choked by the spilling of his tears. "I haven't cried this much since the day he died."

"You're not alone," Avnean told him, mimicking his words earlier. For some reason she felt suddenly a bond between them. Of warmth, understanding and trust and Celeborn hugged her to, as if feeling it as well.

They hadn't stayed like that for long, shedding tears and feeling comforted before Celeborn shook off Avnean and helped her stand. "We'd better go. How do I look?"

"Like you've been crying," Avnean answered him. "Like you've been crying. We've both been crying, so it won't matter. Let's go back to the City?"

Celeborn offered his hand wordlessly and Avnean accepted it. When they returned to the smooth road they soon met up with Legolas who had stopped to wait for them. He threw a questioning glance at Avnean, asking what was happening. He had detached himself but still had felt the undercurrent of her emotion. Avnean detached her hand wordlessly from Celeborn's and shook her head at Legolas. He said nothing and didn't question what had happened, knowing what that silent shake meant. He wondered if he ever would know what had happened that night without him by Avnean's side. Then quietly the three headed back to Caras Gladhon.


End file.
